If You Play With Fire
by FakeMustacheCuzDatsHowIRoll
Summary: Now that Easter is no longer a problem, Amu and Ikuto have become huge parts of each others lives. No longer enimies, their worlds are now open to anything that crosses their path...even romance? lol, DUN DUN DUUN!
1. Chapter 1

**FakeMustache: Hey you guys, how're ya doin'?**

**Amu: I just hope we get some effing reviews.**

**Ikuto: Pft. Like that'll ever happen.**

**FakeMustache: Heheheh, that's why I've decided I wont upload the next chapter without any reviews.**

**Ikuto: I bet no one will even want you to.**

**Amu: I hate to agree, but…**

**FakeMustache: OH, JUST DO THE FRICKIN' DISCLAIMER!!**

**Amu: FakeMustacheCuzDatsHowIRoll does not own shugo chara, or any of its' characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit. **

The sun shone through the blood-red drapes, hanging over the large window, leading to the balcony. A large lump under the black bed clothes shifted in its' sleep. Suddenly, the poster-covered door slammed open, and a tall, brown haired woman, wearing spectacles, walked in, bearing a frying pan in one hand, and a spatula in the other.

"AAAAAMMUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAAAAANN!!" yelled the woman as she ran towards the king-sized bed, with an evil glint in her eye. When she reached the bed she yanked the covers off the lump, and slapped it repeatedly with her spatula.

"GUH! MAMA!" moaned the lump, which now appeared to be a girl, "OKAY, MAMA! I'M UP!" she caught her moms' utensil and pulled it from her grasp.

"Well," said the mother, "I just wanted to make sure you got up in time for your first school day."

The girl nearly yelled at her mom again, but composed herself. "Mama…" she said, "When has school ever started on a _Sunday_??" her mother blushed and bowed her head in apology. She then turned to leave, embarrassed, but noticed something.

"…Amu-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"…Are you sleeping without a bra?"

"OH, MAMA!!" groaned Amu.

"It's just…it's new for you, so It'll be kind of hard to remember all the basics, but just make sure you wear one every day. Don't forget to put one on in the morn--"

"FINE, MAMA!! JUST GET OUT, PLEASE!!" said Amu, finally getting up and pushing her mom out of her room, her last words being; _I'll skip breakfast. _She then slid down her door, her posters making a bit of noise along the way.

When the room was finally quiet, Amu closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep in her unexpectedly comfortable position. She succeeded. She was out for about another half-hour, until she abruptly woke up when she heard odd noises. She looked around repeatedly, when she saw that her balcony window was open. She made a guess in her mind as to whom the culprit was.

"Someone here?" she asked out loud.

"Nope, it's just us." Said a lazy voice, coming from her right. Atop Amu's bed lay a long slender figure. His long legs were crossed and his arms were folded under his head. His midnight-blue hair was flowing out over Amu's red pillows like dark silk on blood. His eyes matched his hair in color, but were shimmering from the ceiling fan's light bulb.

"Hey," said Amu, not surprised to see Ikuto laid across her messy bed, "When'd you get back in town?"

"Few minutes ago. Miss me?"

"Seems like you missed me, seeing as how you rushed out to see me as soon as you got back." Ikuto had been out of town all summer with his father, his sister Usui, and Tadase, after being reunited as a family. Amu was told that they went to the states, courtesy of Usui's manager. Amu had playfully said that she wished she could've gone at the time, but, in reality, she really did want to go. Their family was the most fun family she had ever met. Now that Ikuto's father was back, he and Usui lived with him. He was the friendliest man Amu knew, and she couldn't think of a better person to have as a guardian.

"Well, I just wanted to see if I missed any thing while I was gone. Like a growth spurt, or something."

"With who, me or Ami?"

"Either's fine."

"Well, I don't know about Ami," Amu stood up and walked over to the bed, looking down into Ikuto's eyes, "But I'm thinking that I got pretty big."

Ikuto's eyes widened and he abruptly sat up. He started to scan Amu's body up and down, with his eyes. "What…" he started, but stopped when his eyes reached Amu's chest and rested there.

Amu gave a short whistle to get his attention again. When his eyes reached hers again, she said "Hey there, remember me?"

"A-Amu…when did this…" his eyes flashed to her chest and back again, "When did _all_ of this happen!?"

"Well, about a week after you left, I started to not fit my clothes. And that made me upset. I had to give all my expensive clothes away! They were frickin' _nice_, man! Oh yeah, and I think I started getting these-" Amu pointed to her breasts with both her hands, "-a couple weeks ago. But, that's okay, 'cause they're nice, right?"

At that moment, Yoru climbed out of Ikuto's pocket and flew into the air, hovering in front of Amu.

"Yep! Very nice!" he said, holding up two tiny thumbs.

"M-hm. I think I'll keep them. I know Ikuto likes them, for one thing." the very slightest hint of pink appeared in Ikuto's right cheek.

"Did you go to the states, too, Yoru?" asked Amu.

"Yep! It was a lot of fun! They had really yummy food! Did you miss me?"

"More than you'll ever know." she replied, making Yoru grin, "I really missed your cute little smile, and the way you made everyone happier. I think you'll have to spend a little extra time with me to make up for the time lost." Yoru seemed happy about this idea.

"Wait a minute…" said Ikuto, "Don't you want to go see Usui?"

Amu's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face. "Yeah!!" she yelled, "Take me to where Usu-chan is!!" Ikuto's eye brows were raised.

"Why weren't you this excited about me?"

"Because Usu-chan is the last girl friend I've got left!"

"Well, now I don't want to take you. It's not fair." Amu could hear the fake sadness in his voice, but she still played along.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, sitting on the bed, less than a centimeter away from him, "I was just trying hide my sadness. Truthfully, I was worried that you'd fall in love with some foreign girl and I'd never see you again." she leaned on his back and placed her chin on his shoulder(she had never been able to do that before, because of height difference), "Secretly, I was happy that I was the first one you visited," she leaned her head closer to his ear, "Iku-chan…" right when Ikuto had started to take her seriously, Amu bit his ear.

"…Ow…" he said, and Amu giggled.

"Somebody just got OWNED!!" said Yoru, laughing hysterically at the seen on the bed. Amu started laughing too, but Ikuto just scowled at her.

"You're way too good at that." he said.

"I've been given many a complement on my acting skills."

"I'm not surprised. Just…how many guys have you practiced on?"

"Just you. Why?"

"Just wondering. Try to keep it that way, all right?" Amu cocked her head to the side with curiosity, but let it be.

"You going to take me to where the party's at?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. You going to go like that?"

Amu laughed, "I don't see why not."

"Well, if you're ready…" at that moment , for the second time this morning, Amu's mother came through her door.

**Amu: Ooh. Nice. And you left us hanging, too.**

**Ikuto: …**

**FakeMustache: Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be nice and long…if that's okay. **

**Ikuto: …I didn't like it.**

**FakeMustache: You're just mad 'cause Amu pwned you.**

**Amu: Yeah, and 'cause my boobs are bigger than yours!**

**Ikuto: …*looks at Amu's chest.***

**FakeMustache: Eheheh…perv…**

**Ikuto: *still looking at Amu's chest* Please Rate and Review…or not…**

**Amu: *slaps Ikuto with a taquito***

**FakeMustache: Hope you enjoyed it!! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get one review! Much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FakeMustache:** **YAYS! I'm so happy someone wanted to read the next chapter!! *cries tears of joy***

**Ikuto: …wimp…**

**Amu: Ikuto has no mercy…**

**FakeMustache: Punk…anyway, like I promised, I will make sure this chapter is longer.**

**Amu: Woot! I can't wait to read it!!**

**Ikuto: I think I'll…go home…**

**FakeMustache: WAIT! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!!**

**Ikuto: …I don't want to say your name…**

**FakeMustache: Fine, I guess I understand. I do not own shugo chara, or any of its' characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit. ^________________^**

Amu, a sixteen year old girl with long, sakura pink hair, and honey colored eyes that you could get lost in, if you weren't careful. She held an inner beauty that could never be threatened by another's, and would always be there, no matter what happens. In addition, she had gained an outer beauty that was surprisingly new to everyone. She was a wonderful person, and would remain that way for the rest of her life.

Ikuto, a seventeen year old boy with midnight-blue hair that almost reached his shoulders, and matching eyes that were like a deep, endless pool of feeling. Before Amu came along, he hadn't known who he really was, and has now developed an inner beauty equal to his appearance. His personality was irreplaceable, though it longed to change. And, in this way only, had he regretted meeting Amu.

Both sat on Amu's bed, staring at her mother, who had entered her room for the second time that morning, again without permission. Her eyes were wide beneath her spectacles, and her mouth was agape, very slightly.

"I-Ikuto," she stuttered, "I thought you…were gone."

"Well, yeah, he _was_," said Amu, "But he came back. He didn't move away." Amu's mother's eyes were hidden by the glare of here glasses. Her cheeks slowly filled with blush, and tears rolled down her face. She then ran towards the bed and threw her arms around Ikuto.

"IKUTO!!" she cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! IKUTO CAME BACK FOR AMU-CHAN!!"

"Onii-chan?" a tiny voice from the door way said, "Onii-chan came back fowr Amu-nii-chan??"

"WHAT?!" came a loud voice from down stairs, followed by fast steps up the stair case.

"Papa, look!" sobbed mama, "Ikuto came back! He came back for Amu-chan." Papa had a look of pure shock plastered on his face, which turned to hatred when his eyes glared at Ikuto, and to sadness when they reached Amu.

"Amu…" he said, tears swelling in his eyes, "You don't need…_him_…You have your papa! You don't need any other man in your life!"

"Well, I just don't know any more, papa…" said Amu, "You have mama, AND you have Ami…I just don't think it can work…" Ikuto almost smiled, but caught himself just before he did.

"ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" yelled Ami, jumping into Ikuto's lap, and wrapping her tiny arms as far as they would go around his waist.

"See?" said Amu, "I don't _have_ to be happy you're back, 'cause everyone else is." Ikuto looked at Amu's papa, who was crying a flood in the door-way. "Well, you know, papa's special…"

"Where's Utau, Ikuto?" asked mama.

"At the house. Their all probably unpacking." he replied, patting Ami and the top of her head.

"Can you take us, mama?" Amu asked, in a begging pose, "Papa can even talk to Aruto."

"Sure…but you're not going…like _that_ are you?" Amu looked surprised. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a black tank-top with random faded writing on it, and black pajama pants with lots of tiny, white cookies and words scattered all across them. She didn't mind leaving the way she was, but apparently everyone was against her.

"I _suppose _I could change…" she grumbled, popping her shirt collar.

"Appreciate it." said her mom, smiling.

"Ami," said Amu, touching Ami's chubby arm, "I think 'nii-chan feels the love, now get up, please."

"'Kay." said Ami, pushing herself up from Ikuto's lap, and hopping onto the floor. She then turned to her sister and hopped into her lap instead. "Amu-nii-chan?" she said, looking up at Amu, ever so innocently.

"Yeah?" said Amu, starring at the new found weight in her lap.

"Are joo and Onii-chan gunna get mawwied?" Amu laughed loudly.

"Why?" she asked, still laughing a bit.

"'caushe dat'sh what mama shaysh."

"Well," said Amu, eyeing her blushing mother suspiciously. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Amu tickled her little siblings' tummy and laughed along with her. She turned and smiled at Ikuto, who was also laughing, just a bit.

"Amu shouldn't be thinking of that kind of thing!!" whined papa, "And Ami, never believe anything your mama says!!"

"…'Kay?" she said, looking cutely confused.

"PAPA! What kind of parental advice is that??" yelled mama, aiming her infamous glares at him. Papa shook with fear, and hid behind the wall.

"Hey, mama." said Amu.

"WHAT??" yelled her mother back, accidentally, "I mean, yes, dear?"

"Do you plan on taking us to Ikuto's place…today?"

"Oh," said her mother, a bit stunned by the change of topic, "Uh, change first. Then we'll go."

"Well, then can you guys leave? I'd like a little privacy, if ya' don't mind."

"Sure. Ami, come here, and papa…pull yourself together, please. See you in a bit, Amu."

Amu's parents and sibling left, and she heard a lot of footsteps go down the stair-case at one time. About twenty seconds past, then another passage of footsteps came thundering up the staircase, and papa slammed opened Amu's door.

"You," he said, starring at Ikuto, "Come." Ikuto got up from his seat on the bed, and left with Amu's dad. When the room was quiet, Amu proceeded to change clothes.

**Doo-dee-doo-dee-doo (time skip) **

Amu walked down the stair-case slowly, as if to make sure she didn't trip over her own feet. She simply put on a band T-shirt and a pair of chemically faded jeans with large holes in them. Her wallet was bulging out of her back pocket, and was connected to one of her belt-loops by a chain. Her waist-length hair hung down her back, untouched. Her pale lips were slightly parted and her off-white teeth were seen, shimmering from previously being brushed. Though unintentional, Amu looked brilliantly beautiful. When she reached the door, she slipped on some old vans that she wore yesterday, and had lazily left them by the door.

"Where's papa and Ami?" Amu asked her mother, still struggling to get her shoes on without her hands' help.

"They went to the park," said mama, pulling her purse over her shoulder, "I think it was for the best, though. Ikuto has been tortured enough for one day, anyway." Amu laughed. Ikuto didn't.

"Well, I guess we should get to steppin'" Amu said, finally giving up, and bending down to pull on her shoe.

"Alright. You didn't bring anything, right?" said mama, directing her question at Ikuto, who shook his head, "Well, then, we're all set."

They all exited the house, and padded to the driveway where they opened the doors leading to their seat. Of coarse, mama was driving. Amu had offered Ikuto the front seat, mumbling something about "leg room". Amu sat in the seat behind Ikuto's, shifting her long legs to the side, for her knees dug into the back of the passenger seat. The car started to vibrate, once they were all buckled in, and soon the started to roll back. Ran, Miki, and Sue had all flown out of their eggs right before Amu left, and decided to tag along. They were now having a tiny conversation with Yoru in the empty seat. They're talk about the states brought something to Amu's attention.

"Hey, Ikuto." she said, turning her head to him.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at Amu over his shoulder.

"Did you bring me anything back from the U.S.?"

"…yeah." he said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Where is it??" said Amu, looking excited.

"At home."

"_What_ is it??"

"You'll see."

"Oh, come on!" said Amu, having a mini seizure in her seat, "At least give me a hint!"

"It's foreign."

"Oh, thanks, that helps." she said sarcastically, "Will I like it?"

"Who knows?"

"Is it big or small?"

"Both."

"Is it hard or soft?"

"Neither."

"OH, COME _ON_ IKUTO! WHAT IS IT??"

"…You'll see." Ikuto smirked, and Amu pouted. She was frustrated, but still very excited. She didn't talk the rest of the ride, but still occasionally smiled to herself, happy that Ikuto remembered to grab her a souvenir while he was there.

When they pulled up to Ikuto's house, Amu was the first one out, by the door before the engine was off. She rung the doorbell. Two seconds passed without a sound, so she rung it again. Still no answer! She rung it over and over again, until, finally, she heard an annoyed _'coming!' _from inside the house.

"Who is it?" asked a girls voice, right on the other side of the door.

"AMU! IT'S AMU!" yelled Amu, knowing who she was yelling at. The door-knob twisted, and Utau popped her head out of the crack she created.

"Of coarse it is." she said, smiling.

"UTAU!!" Amu threw her arms around Utau, and Utau hugged her back. She pulled away and looked at Amu.

"Wow!" she said, "You got so _big_ Amu-chi!"

"Bleh, I know, right? I'm all…deformed." groaned Amu, sticking her tongue out at herself. Utau laughed.

"Now you know how it feels."

"Can I come in?" Amu heard a bass laugh from behind Utau. She automatically knew who it was.

"Do you even have to ask anymore?" asked Aruto, pushing the door open to its' fullest.

"Ah…Aruto…" said Amu, with a kind smile.

"…What's with that reaction…?" he said, looking a bit annoyed. Aruto was just a taller Ikuto. Same hair, same eyes, same attitude, and, every now and then, the same personality. Just a taller Ikuto. Or, so you would think…

"Heh, twas a joke, a joke." said Amu, walking towards Aruto and giving him a one-armed hug.

" No matter how much you grow, you'll always be the same, good or bad." he said, returning the hug.

"He speaks the truth…" said Ikuto, walking through the door-way with mama.

"Ah, hello, Aruto." said mama, smiling at the taller Ikuto.

"Hey, Midori, how's it goin'?"

"Fine. Sorry to disturb you guys right when you got back."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. You know we'd do the same if it was you guys that went on a trip."

The conversation didn't seem to be heading anywhere, so Amu made her way to the living room and sat on her favorite recliner. Utau walked in, too, and sat on the matching sofa.

"Are you guys done unpacking yet?" asked Amu, tracing a pattern in the chairs' velvet with her finger.

"I just finished." Utau replied, "It took me forever. That's why I was mad when Ikuto left in ten minutes, saying he was done."

"That's just because I don't pack like I'm moving away." said Ikuto, walking into the living room, "Only the essentials, like a normal person."

"'Only the essentials' my ass!!" said Utau, turning her head toward Ikuto, "I saw you pack!"

"And I saw you pack…every thing in your room." replied Ikuto.

"Oh yeah?" said Utau, obviously picking a fight, "You know what I saw _you _pack? All those teeny, tiny pictures of-"

"Amu-chan?" said a voice, coming from the hallway. All three of them turned their heads toward the culprit. It was Tadase, looking at Amu.

"Thanks for finishing my sentence, Tadase." said Utau, turning to look at Amu to see if she got the message. Amu just looked cutely confused, mimicking Ami. Utau sighed at Amu's density, and Ikuto did the same, but with relief.

"Hey, Tadase-kun. How're ya' doing?" said Amu, smiling at Tadase.

"So…that's really you, Amu-chan?" he asked, looking shocked.

"Yep. It's really me."

"Are you're _really_ Amu Hinamori?" he asked again.

"Yes! Are you really Tadase…whatever?" she asked, laughing at her memory loss.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten in just two months!" he said, staring stupidly at Amu.

"Oh, yeah. Yep. I got big. So, did you bring me anything?" said Amu. She knew she was bigger, and she was so very tired of the subject.

"Oh, I did!" said Utau, jumping up from her seat, and running to her room to get Amu's present. Amu just stared at the hallway, until she came back, with her hands behind her back.

"Ok, here." she said, handing the gift to Amu. Amu grabbed what was handed to her, and stared it down. It was a black and purple plaid wallet. It had several pockets on the front and a compartment closed with a zipper. Amu loved it, and immediately pulled her old, black, tattered wallet from her back pocket.

"Thanks, Utau-chan!" said Amu, giving Utau a huge bear hug, "I love you so much!"

"No…problem…" said Utau, fighting for breath. Amu finally let go and emptied all of her old wallets' contents into her lap, and replaced it all in her new one. She did all of this with a huge smile and red cheeks.

"Alright…" said Tadase, "My turn." he turned around and walked to his room to get Amu's second gift. He came back in a few minutes, with one hand empty, and the other with some kind of rolled up item in it. He threw it to Amu, who caught it with her right hand. Amu examined her gift.

"Wow!" said Amu, looking at her new belt, which matched her wallet. "This is nice! What happened? You've never been good at giving gifts."

"Utau told me to get it…" said Tadase, blushing.

"Figures." said Amu, buckling her belt around her slim waist, "Thanks, Tadase-kun, I love it."

"Hey, I have a question." said Ikuto, "Why do you call Tadase Tadase-'kun', when you just call me Ikuto?" Tadase blushed, and Amu was surprised by the change in subject.

"Just out of habit. I guess I could stop. I'll probably forget…"

"Whatever, just curious." said Ikuto, shrugging.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, though." said Amu, smirking at Ikuto, "Where's my gift?"

"Damn." said Ikuto, smirking.

"I bet it's romantic!" squealed Utau.

"Knowing Ikuto? There's no doubt in my mind." said Amu, sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot it's Ikuto we're talking about…" said Utau, laughing.

"Okay, okay, shut up." said Ikuto, "I'll go get it."

Amu waited excitedly in her chair, wondering what could be in Ikuto's hand when he returned…

**FakeMustache: GUH! Finally, it's done! Thank you lord!**

**Amu: You keep doing the cliff-hanger thing!**

**FakeMustache: yeah, that's 'cause I get lazy…I MEAN I WANT TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED! Yeah…**

**Utau: Hey…you got my name wrong in the last chapter…didn't you, idiot?**

**FakeMustache: Um…no…I…was talking about someone else…**

**Ikuto: Who?**

**FakeMustache: Your mom, okay? Your mom.**

**Amu: Heh…I didn't notice…**

**Ikuto: Shut up, nobody loves you.**

**FakeMustache: Geez, Ikuto, why are you so irritable?**

**Ikuto: Because I didn't get any lines in this chapter!**

**FakeMustache: That's just because it's out of character for you to talk a lot…so shut up.**

**Utau: This conversation will just go on, and on, and on…**

**Amu: Whatever, hey, Ikuto, what did you buy me?**

**Ikuto: A leather bra.**

**FakeMustache: Eheheh…perv…**

**Amu:*slaps Ikuto with a roll of toilet paper***

**Utau: Please R&R for the next chapter…'cause we're greedy.**

**FakeMustache: Oh, and, not that I expect you to **_**care**_** or anything, but in 8 days I'm goin' back to the U.S.! WOOT WOOT!**

**All: U.S.A.!! U.S.A.!!**


	3. Never been in love

FakeMustache: SORRY!! This chapter was posted late 'cause I went to the states and I'm busy with those people that I like.

Amu: That's no excuse.

Ikuto: Who cares? No one even likes this story.

FakeMustache: I know, huh?

Utau: We have like…three readers.

All: *laughs*

FakeMustache: *dies inside a little bit* well…anyway…since I was being a bish and didn't upload in a while, I decided to give you three readers a little surprise. Amu?

Amu: This WHOLE chapter will be told in IKUTO'S point of view!

All(except Ikuto): YAYS!

Ikuto:…that's an invasion of my privacy…

FakeMustache: Well, I'm glad no one cares what you think.

Amu: FINNALLY! MUWAHAHAHA!!!

FakeMustache: Amu, don't be a spaz…

Utau: Well, whatever, FakeMustacheCuzDatsHowIRoll does not own Shugo Chara or any of its' characters. All rights go to Peach-Pit. Or, whatever.

FakeMustache: …oh…yeah…thanks…

All(again, Ikuto is not included): LET THE STORY BEGIN!!

.:Ikuto's POV:.

**I walked into my messy room and turned my head towards the desk. I remembered I had left Amu's gift there. It was a simple gift. A gray T-shirt with an American band logo on it that I remembered she had said she liked. At the time I bought it, I had said to myself that it suited her, and it would open a few opportunities to tease her. I grabbed it, knowing Utau would say something about it not being romantic at all, which was my main goal.**

**I entered the living room, where Amu sat anxiously in her seat, awaiting my arrival. When she saw me enter, with my arms around my back, a huge grin spread across her face, which was new. Surprisingly new. Her more womanly facial features all working together to put the king-of-all-smiles on her face left me in momentary shock. Sure, she was cute before. Well, she was adorable before. But, even her previous self couldn't compete with the way she was now. She was absolutely perfect, and I couldn't help but think about how impossibly beautiful she was, which, as I said, often left me in momentary shock. Like right now. Dammit.**

"**Come **_**on**_**, Ikuto! Stop torturing me! I want my present!" said Amu, who had taken my shock for a deliberate pause.**

"**Yeah, yeah, here." I said, throwing my gift into her lap, "I didn't know that you got so big, so it might be small--"**

"**OH MY **_**GOD**_**, IKUTO!" she cut me off, "I cant believe you got me this! I was going to order it, but it was out of stock everywhere!!"**

"**Oh, so you like it." I said, containing my surprise.**

"**Like it?!" she said, whipping her head around to smile at me, "I FRICKIN' LOVE YOU, IKUTO!!"**

"**Uh…" And again, captivated by her smile, and the 'I frickin' love you' didn't help me, either. I faintly heard Utau say something about 'it's not romantic at all'. I just starred at Amu stupidly, until I heard her say;**

"**I want to wear it…" Good. I was out of my trance, and could presume my teasing.**

"**Well, no one's stopping you. Why don't you put it on just like you put on Tadase's belt?" I said, smirking. Amu glared playfully at me. DAMMIT! Even her glares turned me on!!**

"**I think I will change…in the bathroom. As a safety precaution." she stood up and started walking towards me. When she was close enough for me to hear…and feel her breath, she gave me a soft hug. Not as hard as Utau's, but hard enough for me to feel her…**_**all**_** of her…dammit. **

"**Thanks again." she whispered, still not letting go.**

"…**Yeah." I was lucky I could even squeeze out a 'yeah'! Did she **_**know**_** what she was doing to me? It didn't seem like it, and yet she's been at it non-stop today! She finally let go, and I was extremely thankful. She then went over to Tadase, and gave him a one-armed hug, but I could tell that he could also feel her by her position, and by the blush on his face. I immediately regretted feeling thankful about her letting go of me. She soon let go of him, and made her way to the bathroom to….change….shirts…..okay, and that's enough of that. I went over to sit on the end of the couch that was not occupied by my sister. I leaned on my knees and closed my eyes. I sighed and raised my hand to massage my temple. **

"**You two are just a couple of perverts." said Utau. My head whipped up to look at her, as did Tadase's. How the hell did she…?**

"**Wh-wh-wh-what do you m-m-m-mean?!" stuttered Tadase, who looked overly panicky, and was as red as a tomato.**

"**Oh, don't act stupid. I could **_**so**_** tell what **_**both**_** of you were thinking!" her head tuned to me, "Anyone could tell! Well, maybe not with Ikuto, but I'm your sister, so I could **_**so**_** see through you. You guys are lucky Amu's so dense." Yes, that was true.**

"**Okay…" said a voice from the hallway. We all turned our heads toward Amu, and I prayed to God that she didn't hear our conversation, "I like it…is it too small?" Thank you lord. **

"**Amu-chan, you look so cute!" squealed Utau. I looked down at her shirt. It was tight on her, but was very long. It stretched to the middle of her thighs. Her perfect figure was displayed flawlessly. Every curve outlined. My eyes raised to her chest, again, and that too, was flawlessly displayed. The thin fabric clinging to her so beautifully. I couldn't take my eyes away. How could a human look so beautiful in a T-shirt?! It wasn't normal. I thanked myself mentally for choosing that size, but also cursed myself for not choosing an extremely large size. I don't know how, but I found the will power to stop looking at her chest and bring my eyes back up to hers.**

"**So, what do you think, Ikuto?" she said, turning around so I could get a glimpse of her body from every angle. What did she have against me to make me suffer so much?!**

"**It's just a T-shirt. What did you expect?" I said, putting on my lazy expression. Tadase looked at me in shock and admiration, obviously wishing he could do the same. I heard Utau snort behind me.**

"**Yeah, but it's a very rare **_**panic at the disco**_** T-shirt! This is the shirt that makes me want to glomp you, Ikuto. You should be proud." she said, pouting attractively. She did everything attractively. I smirked, unconsciously.**

"**What's stopping you?" I said.**

"**The fact that I would not be able to stop because you are just so sexy." she said the sentence as if she were a robot. I had to laugh at that. **

"**That's understandable." I said. I was just happy that she had decided not to glomp me. I wouldn't be able to resist myself if she were on top of me or…vise-versa. I shivered mentally.**

"**What do **_**you**_** think, Tadase?" she asked. I turned my head towards Tadase, and glared at him as menacingly as possible. He looked extremely frightened. Good.**

"**Um…You look nice, Amu-chan…" he said, still looking at me. That's how I wanted it to be. Look at me, not Amu.**

"**Thank you, Tadase." I was happy she was remembering to leave the 'kun' off his name. **

"**Do you guys want to go get lunch?" said Utau, out of nowhere. Surprisingly…I was very hungry. **

"**Yes." me, Amu, and Tadase all said in unison. Utau laughed.**

"**Alright, where?" she said, a hint of a giggle in her voice. **

"**Where ever is fine, as long as we have the option of ice cream." said Amu, smiling slightly.**

"**Always." said Utau, smiling back. Okay, obviously I was missing something. A girl thing. Damn telekinetic girls.**

"**Okay, what am I missing here?" I said, starring Utau and Amu down.**

"**Nothing!!" they both said. How could they get something so secretive from ice cream?! I gave Amu a look saying 'you guys are crazy.' and she looked down at her feet, blushing. Dammit…she was…doing the cute thing…So. Damn. Cute. I…wanted to kiss her…dammit! Idiot! How could I…even…think…I **_**really**_** want to kiss her…no…I don't…that's…DAMMIT!! I WANT TO KISS HER!!**

"**Pervert." whispered Utau in my ear. It took all of my power to keep from blushing, but I succeeded. Thank you lord. That would be the last thing I wanted to happen right now…**

"**Let's just decide on the way." I said, looking for a change in topic, to get my mind off of kissing her…soft lips pressed against mine…delicately petting the back of her head as I moved her in closer…DAMMIT! **

"**Yeah. I'm really hungry, let's just go." said Utau, standing up. **

"**I'm going to go get my wallet." I said, standing too.**

"**Well, hurry, or we'll leave you." said Amu. GEEZ! Now just TALKING to me turned me on!! I walked to my room, trying not to seem to eager to get there. When I finally reached my bed I collapsed on it, knowing my face was a mad shade of red.**

**Nivea for Men. What men want.(time skipping)**

We reached the restaurant closest to our house by foot. It was a colorful and oddly shaped building…ah, a _Taco Bell_. Surprising. I've lived here for over a year and yet I've never been here…Mexican food, I'm guessing.

"Do you like Mexican food, Ikuto?" asked Amu, looking up into my eyes. Her big, beautiful, liquid gold eyes. Eyes you could drown in…what was her question, again?

"I don't hate it." I said, looking at my reflection in her eyes to keep from drowning, "Why? Do you not like it?"

"Uh…no," she said, blinking, "I love Mexican food! It's my favorite!" she grinned that royal grin of hers, making me want to crawl back in my bed…

"Well, good for you then." I said, smiling back at her. She kept her smile for a few seconds more, then she turned to push open the double glass doors in front of us.

The inside of the restaurant was just as sickening as the outside. It kind of made me want to barf, which no one would notice, because it would blend in with the tiles on the floor. (A/N: sorry taco bell! hey, at least _I_ like your restaurant, Ikuto is just being…himself.) We made our way over to a booth, where Amu scooted in on one side, first, followed by Utau. I slid in first on the other side, not wanting Tadase to be across from Amu. We sat there for a second, deciding what to get.

"Why don't you try the 'Gordita', Amu?" I asked, looking at the paper menu and smirking.

"…no wonder Mexican people don't come here…" she said, laughing.

"…I don't get the joke." said Utau.

"Well, then it'll be me and Ikuto's inside joke." said Amu, smiling at me. So cute. That captivating smile on her soft…moist lips…she looked much more appetizing than the food on the menu. I want…to kiss her. No…I…don't…I'm just kind of…an idiot, because I want to kiss her. I…DAMMIT! I think I….really…

"I'm getting this thing." said Amu, pointing at a taco salad like thing, "I've never tried it."

"Okay, then I'll get that, too, on your recommendation." I said, peeking at the menu.

"Oh, that's _so_ good." said Utau, "I want it too." All three of us looked at Tadase.

"Well, you know…peer pressure, so yeah. I'll get that too." Utau and Amu laughed and I smiled slightly.

"Well, then that's four number fours. That'll be hard to remember." I said, sarcastically. Amu laughed a ringing laugh in my ear. It sounded like a bell. I absolutely _hated_ this girl for making me want her so much.

"The question is…who's going to go get it." said Utau, looking a Tadase.

"OnetwothreeNOTIT!!" they both said, childishly, leaving me and Amu to do the work.

"Oh, yeah. That's nice. Thanks." said Amu, glaring at Utau and Tadase.

"You guys are just too kind." I said, starring at Utau. She and Tadase scooted out of the booth and let me and Amu pass. We walked up to the line leading to the cashiers. I tried to keep my bored expression as I looked ahead. But, when my eyes drifted to her face, I lost it. She wasn't looking at me, thank goodness, and I just gaped at her. Amazed by her beauty. She looked as beautiful as I knew she was inside. Her eyes looked up at me and she smiled. I starred at her, changing to my lazy expression, then turned away slowly. When I was sure she wasn't looking, I turned my head back to her. I couldn't stop myself! I noticed something as I starred at her. She had grown much taller. She was only a few inches shorter than me now. She was so tall, and yet she had so many curves and…other things. It was hard to believe she was two years younger than me. (A/N: I made Amu older. Sorry for you chicks who are into pedophiles.)

"Ikuto." she said. Dammit, she caught me starring at her, "We'll be next in a second, so you might want to pay attention." she was smiling her captivating smile again. Did she want me to look away of not?! I turned my head forward and watched the two girls in front of me walk away with their food. The cashier was a good looking guy about my age. Damn, why didn't we get in the other line? He was busy fiddling with his register. When he finally closed it, he looked up at Amu. He starred at her for a second, then smiled and said,

"Can I help you?" he completely ignored me. I hoped that there was no effect on Amu.

"Um…what did we want again?" she asked, turning to me. At first, I thought that she was more focused on the cashier than on our order, which made me upset. But, then I realized she was joking with me, and I thanked her in my mind. She was this dense…

"Four number fours?" I said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." she laughed.

"What size drinks?" said the cashier, tapping a couple of keys on his register.

"All large." she said, leaning on the counter to get a better look at the desert menu. She really liked sweets.

"Alright, here are the cups…" he handed us a stack of plastic cups, "And here's your number. When we call your number your food will be ready. Together, that's all…$28.65. Will it be cash or charge?" judging by the decrease of emotion in his voice, I guessed he gave up on hitting on her. I liked this guy. He knew when to give up.

"Charge." said Amu, "I'll treat." she looked up at me, and smirked. I turned back to the cashier, not wanting to be sucked into her beauty again. She handed her card to the cashier and he swiped it and handed it back.

"Thanks, we'll be back with you shortly." he turned around and went to the kitchen to deliver our order, and we went back to our table.

"Here," I said, handing Utau and Tadase their cups, "Get your drinks yourself."

"Hey, that's only half the job." said Utau, smirking at Ikuto.

"I'm so hungry…hey listen for number 38, alright? That's ours." said Amu, sliding the piece of paper on to the table.

"Okay, we'll go get the drinks, and we can all go get our food." said Utau, sliding out of the booth with Tadase.

"Yeah, fine." I said, watching them walk over to the drink machines. Amu slid back into her seat. I decided to follow her in. After all, I hadn't teased her in a public place in ages.

"I-Ikuto…" she stuttered. She always got more embarrassed in public places. I didn't know who was more effected by this, me or her.

"What's the matter, Amu?" I said, sliding my arm around her waist and pulling myself closer to her, "I cant help it, I just missed you so much." the sad part was I wasn't lying. I really did miss her, and…I really couldn't help it.

"But…there are people here…" she whispered, looking at me with worried eyes.

"So?" I said, moving my face closer to hers, "It's only their problem. I don't care what they think."

"But…" she started, but stopped when I kissed her neck, "I…Ikuto…" she pleaded. She was blushing slightly. She was just so…cute…I couldn't help myself. I tilted my head and kissed her jaw. "Ikuto!" she whined. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. My lips just kept moving up her face. I kissed the left edge of her mouth, almost to her lips. Almost…to her…lips…someone…stop me…

"Are we interrupting something?" said Utau, standing next to a smirking Tadase. Thanks Utau. Tadase…what was he thinking?

"NOPE!!" said Amu, "Not at all!!" she pushed me down the seat.

"Amu's so cruel." I said, "You don't have to deny it."

"It's not denying if it's true." she said, looking away from me, stubbornly. Aw, how cute.

"Well…" said Utau, "We just came back to see what drinks you wanted."

"Oh, um…root beer." I said, dismissing them.

"Sprite…" said Amu, looking at Utau.

"Alright, then let's go get them, Tadase."

"Be good, children." he said, still smirking. Well, _someone_ approved.

"You hear that, Ikuto? Be good." said Amu, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'll try." I said, smirking, "But, I wont make any promises." I almost went a little too far. Oh, GOD! I'm such a pervert! I really…don't know how I can stop myself…

**OH SNAP! I just time skipped TWICE!**

I was on my way home from walking Amu to her house. I was still pondering how I was supposed to feel relieved. I almost kissed her today…maybe if I had, I wouldn't have this…longing inside of me. I couldn't believe how much I wanted her! I wanted to see her again. Damn, I'm greedy. I could go to her house…when she's asleep. Okay, I'm turning into a stalker now…and I think I'm okay with it…okay…so, I'm going to her house tonight, without her knowing, and I'm okay with it. Sounds good. Hey, Edward Cullen did it.

I made a 'U' turn and headed back in the direction of her house. I knew it was still early, but I couldn't help myself. I'd just hide out in the tree by her balcony. There I could keep a close, but not too close, eye on her.

"Ikuto!!" I heard a tiny yell in my ear. I turned and looked at Yoru, who looked strained to look at me. "Slow _down_, Ikuto!" he screamed. I hadn't realized I was sprinting down the sidewalk, I slowed to a fast walk, not wanting to stop all the way.

"Yoru." I said, "I want you to go home and tell Dad…and Utau that I went to a movie, and I'll probably be home really late." Really, really late.

"Okay, but Utau is going to want to know which movie, or she'll know you went to Amu-chan's house." said Yoru. He knew what I was up to?

"I'm not going to Amu's…and tell her I'll decide when I get there."

"Alright…" said Yoru, smirking, "I'll see you later then, nya." he floated away, and I picked up my speed, again. I was so close to Amu's house I could see it. Then something hit me. What if she had taken a shower…and was changing in her room? I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh…"I said out loud, starring wide-eyed at the empty space in front of me, "SHIT!" I cursed. I knew that if I saw her naked several things would happen at once. One, I'd never be able to look away. And, two, I'd probably attack her. Followed by a few other steps I refused to think about.

"Damn…I'm still going." I said, walking at a normal pace now, praying for the best case scenario. I arrived at her house in less than a minute. I swiftly climbed up her large oak and rested on a comfortable branch. I had a perfect view into her house, but she probably couldn't see me. I peered into the room, looking for her. She laying on her bed, talking to her chara Miki. I wanted to hear what they were saying. A lot. I left my hiding place and went to test my luck on her balcony. I now had a better view of her, and could make out what she was saying, but she could see me if she tried. Thankfully, she was she was wearing her pajamas. Though skimpy, they got the job done. I got closer to the door to hear them better. I felt like a stalker…and I think I'm okay with that.

"No way!" said Miki, covering her mouth with her tiny hands.

"Yeah. When I look back on how he used to be…I can't believe it!" said Amu, laughing at herself. I was curious about their conversation.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Miki, smiling.

"I…don't really know…maybe it's because…he was different than I thought. And also Ikuto didn't hesitate to take his toll." I blushed at the thought of her thinking about me, "Can you keep a secret?" she asked her chara.

"Wait…" Miki replied, "Does that mean…you…towards Ikuto…?"

Amu blushed, "I…just…don't know yet. But…recently I-"

"Amu! Time for bed!" yelled her mother, cutting her off. Wait…what was she going to say?!

"Okay! Goodnight!" she yelled in response, "Night Miki."

"…Night…Amu-chan…" she said, peeking at Amu as she floated back to her egg.

Amu hopped up from her bed and went to click her light off, but stopped in her tracks, forgetting something. I tilted my head to get a better look at her. Her eyes were closed and she held a calm expression on her face. Her lips slowly parted, and she began silently chanting something. Was she praying? Her voice would only appear on a few words. "Love" was the first, "thrive" the second, "help" the third. I gazed at her, listening for the fourth. It came. It came and as she chanted it over and over again I didn't breath. I didn't move. My heart didn't even beat. Because what she said over and over and over, with tears brimming in her unopened eyes was what my selfish heart longed to hear her say.

"Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto…Ikuto…"

I almost cried. But I had no time to cry. She opened her eyes, blinking away tears, and went to turn off the light once more. When her light was off, I saw her, by the moonlight, hop back to her bed. I watched her curl under the covers, looking at her closet on the other side of the room, and waited to hear signs of sleep. In a few minutes, her breathing got louder and more even and I perked up. This was my chance, if I wanted to take it. I stood up slowly, my muscles aching from not being used. I slowly unlocked the sliding door with the key hidden behind a false brick. I stepped inside, making no sound.

"Don't…" said Amu. I froze. She wasn't looking at me. I hadn't made a sound. But, I didn't remember there ever being any mention of her talking in her sleep.

"Don't…" she said, again. She really was sleep talking. I quietly, but quickly, dashed inside, closing the door behind me. I cautiously made my way to her bed. Stopping at the end, I listened for more.

"Don't…lie…I know…how…you feel." I didn't even know who she was talking about, but it made me kind of jealous…

"Love you…too…" she muttered, flipping over in her bed. That's what made my stomach cringe with longed emotion. I crawled into her bed, until I reached her other pillow. I was starring into her wet hair. I starred for just a second longer, until I buried my face into it, taking in the scent of strawberries and soymilk. It kind of turned me on. I blushed. I slid one hand around her waist, and the other around her diaphragm. She was unbelievably soft. I pulled myself closer to her, tilting my head to rest on her cheek, all the while my heart beat rapidly. I closed my eyes, pulling in her scent. She always had a natural scent clinging to her. It didn't match anything. If you were to take the sweetest smelling flower in the world and compare it to Amu, Amu would win.

"Ikuto?" said Amu, moving slightly. My eyes flashed open, and my already racing heart beat sped up. I peeked down at her. She had turned her head up to look at me. She didn't look surprised.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered, my face burning.

"I'm dreaming." she said, turning towards me more, making me blush more than I thought I was capable of. I stared into her captivating eyes, trying to hear her.

"Am I not?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Y-you are." I whispered. She filled the gap between us by pulling her self closer to me with her arms. Without me realizing it, she had snuck them behind my back. Very crafty. "How did you know?"

"'Cause you're in my bed, silly." she said, nuzzling into my neck, which made me shiver with pleasure. "And we're hugging…and you're blushing…" she lifted one of her hands from behind my back, and cupped my burning cheek with it. That only made me blush deeper. I was going to pass out if this continued. "And…" she started.

"And?" I said, in a barely audible voice to my own ears. Her hand slid off my face, down my neck, and pulled down the collar of my shirt. My heart was now just about ready to burst out of my chest. She now had her hand in my shirt, resting her palm on my chest.

"And I don't think a humans' heart can beat this fast." she said. _Think again…_ I thought, smiling.

"Have you…" I said, shaking with emotion, "Ever had a dream like this before?"

"Mmhmm." she said, "The day you left…probably 'cause I missed you already." wait, what? Amu missed _me_?!

"W-what…" I gulped, "What did we do?"

"Lots of stuff." she said. She then pulled out both her hands, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Like this…" she leaned in, and I forgot to breathe as she did. My eyes widened, and my body stiffened. I was now totally in her control. I squeezed my eyes shut, ignoring the voice in my head acknowledging my cowardice. I waited. I felt a dull pain in my ear.

"And then we just talked a little. About random stuff." she said, releasing her mouth from my ear. I laughed stiffly.

"That was oddly unsatisfying." I said, without thinking. She looked me in the eyes, a smile slowly forming on her lips.

"What were you expecting?" she asked, pulling her entire body up with her arms. I felt her slide up my own body and I almost passed out. I felt so very helpless in her arms.

"…Love…" I said, not caring any more, "I have a question about it."

"Doesn't everyone?" she asked, sleepily, "Go ahead."

"Have you ever…been in love?" I asked, half hoping she said no.

"I once…thought I was…" she replied, pressing her lips to my collar bone. My stomach filled with butterflies.

"H-how does it feel?" I asked, petting the back of her head.

"Well…every time you see that person, you wonder what they're thinking…if they're thinking of you…why you're thinking of them…" she looked up at me, and I blushed and pulled my hand away from her hair. "You always think 'Wow, they sure are cute today' and then you think of each detail that completes their appearance. And you always get jealous, even if they just talk to someone else. It makes you feel pretty pathetic. But, most of all…you feel like you want to kiss them. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise, you cant get the thought out of your head."

As she finished, I felt understanding flow through me.

"Who…did you…" I really didn't want to know, but I couldn't help but ask. I knew she'd answer, because of her sleepy state.

"Ta-Tadase…" she said, blushing slightly. My eyes narrowed in anger, and I pulled Amu close to me, feeling I'd loose her if I didn't.

"But…you don't anymore." I said, not really asking, but demanding.

"I never really did." she said, hugging me back.

"Is there anyone…you…love…now?" I asked, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"…Maybe…I don't know yet…" I understood.

"I…have never been in love…before…" I said, she held me tighter.

"It's a wonderful feeling…" she mumbled into my shirt.

"I know…" she lifted her head and I bent mine down. We gazed at each other for a moment, then she spoke.

"How? How can you know if you've never been in love?" she asked, a hint of pity in her voice.

"I am in love…right now…with you…" I said, hiding my face in her hair.

"What?!" she whispered. I pulled my face out of her hair, and looked seriously into her golden, shimmering eyes.

"I love you. I am for the first time, and for the last time, in love. I love you, Amu Hinamori, I love you. I love you. I love you." the sentence ended in a whisper. I was just as much confessing this to myself as I was to her.

"Ikuto…" she whispered, burying her face in my chest, her touch still making my heart skip a beat. "Th-thank you…thank you…" she kissed my chest non-stop, and I blushed again.

"I have…just one more question…" I said, stroking her hair.

"Mmhmm?" she said, moving her hand up to my hair.

"How did you wake up…from your last dream with me?"

"You sang me to sleep." she whispered between her kisses.

"I…I _sang_?" I didn't believe that. She was joking with me.

"Yeah. One of my favorite songs." her fingers were clenching and unclenching clumps of my hair.

"W-which one?" I asked. I sure hoped I had heard of it.

"Valerie." sounded familiar, "Panic at the disco." Ah. Okay, I knew that one.

"Would you like me to sing to you now?" I cringed at the thought.

"Yes…" she mumbled to my chest.

"A-alright. 'W-well sometimes…I go out, by myself…and I look across the water…'" I sang half-heartedly. I hated singing. But Amu didn't mind my mediocre voice. As I mumbled the lyrics, she kissed every inch of my neck over and over again. This didn't help her to sleep, no matter how much physical and emotional pleasure I received from it. I had to stop her. For her sake.

"A-Amu…" I said, she stopped her kissing fest and looked up at me. "I-I think you should lay down…on the bed…" I clarified, "So you can sleep…"

"Okay…" she flipped over and rested her head on her pillow, starring at me. I began to sing again, a little more confidently now. As I did, her eyes slowly closed. I finished the song, and slowly slipped out of the bed. I went around to her side and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Amu." I said, making my way to her door. I stepped out onto her balcony, locked her door, and climbed down the tree. I checked my watch. I had been her for almost two hours. At least Utau wont be as suspicious. I made my way to the sidewalk and began my way home, face red, and heart unsteady.

**FakeMustache: Ah! Finally! I finished the frickin chapter! Took forever!**

**Tadase and Utau: We were barely in this one!**

**FakeMustache: You're lucky you were in it at all! You whiney little minor characters…**

**Amu:…I enjoyed this…**

**Ikuto: You would…**

**Yoru: HA HA! You love Amu-chan!**

**Ikuto: I guess you just don't like eating, huh, Yoru.**

**Amu:…*smirks***

**Ikuto: See what you did? You turned her all…evil. *shivers***

**FakeMustache: Well, I don't know when the next chapter will be up, since 1. I'm very busy with buds and B. I'm now working with a busted computer, and every time I look at the screen I die a little bit. So…yeah…**

**Ikuto: You better make the next one in Amu's point of view!**

**FakeMustache: Oh, I will. I~ will~! **

**FakeMustache & Ikuto: *laugh evilly***

**Amu: *shivers* W-well…see you in the next chapter…heh…**


	4. Down With The Sickness

FakeMustache: Hey guys. Well, today I thought I'd…not talk to all the fictional characters of 'shugo chara'. The reason being the fact that I feel like crud, and all their useless chatter would just give me a migraine. So, for now, no talking, except to myself. Just read, you demanding public, read.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

I woke hesitantly. I remembered hearing mama say something about school about half an hour ago, and I cringed, hoping I wouldn't be late. I slowly rose from my bed, so expressionless a zombie would, indeed, be jealous. My bed was a mess. No, not your average, every day kind of mess, but an extreme mess. A 'hardcore' mess, if you will. It was messier than usual, but I had no clue why. I mean, I wasn't a rough sleeper. A small gasp let through my lips, and head swung around to my alarm clock. It was 5:25 A.M….that's depressing. And I thought I would be late. Geez, mama, go to be later.

Well, it was the first day of school, I might as well get up. I flipped my annoyingly long legs over the side of my bed and began to stand. Hey, for me it's a very long process. I began to slide my feet towards the door. As I reached the hall, I had to wrack my brain to remember the way to the bathroom. I made my way to the sink and began to rinse my toothbrush. As I dropped a glop of toothpaste onto it and shoved it into my mouth, I hummed a song. The name of the song was 'Valerie'. I don't know why I decided to hum that particular song, or why I blushed while I did so.

When I was done in the bathroom, I went back to my room to change into my new school uniform. I didn't understand why I wasn't the least bit excited about my first day of high school, but I wasn't. But, I was excited about my uniform. It was pretty...It consisted of a long-sleeved blazer, long-sleeved white top, with an unnecessarily large collar, a long, black and white checkered neck-tie, a mini skirt, which matched the tie, and white dress shoes. The school actually supplied me with everything, except socks. That was something unusual that I noticed. I usually had to go buy everything or have it made.

I started to pull my lanky arms through the too-wide and too-long sleeves of my shirt. As I buttoned it, I expected it to be too loose, but it actually fit. That was odd. I kicked off my pajama bottoms and slipped into my skirt. I checked it out in my mirror. Damn. It was short. I forgot that I had gotten this uniform before I hit my growth spurt. I tried to pull it down, but it was low-cut and couldn't go down any further. I prayed I wouldn't get in trouble.

I went to my drawer to find my school socks. I finally found them after digging to the bottom of the endless piles of socks. They were still in their package. I quickly ripped it off and smoothed them out on the bed. They were the required color, black, but they weren't knee-highs, they were thigh-highs. They also had a strip of checkers at the top, to match the skirt and tie. I had about fifty pairs of these socks…somewhere. I slipped them on with ease, pulling them up as far as they would go up my legs. I hated these legs. They were such a hassle. I went back to the mirror to inspect again. There was still about five inches of leg showing. Stupid puberty.

I draped the tie around my neck as I searched for my belts in my closet. I found the two I was looking for. One was black and full of different sized holes all over it. The other was also black, but with giant X's covering it. I clipped that one on first, then the other one underneath it. I then pulled my pretty, purple wallet off my dresser, and clipped the chain onto one of the holes in the belt, and stuffed it in my skirts' pocket.

I returned to my closet to grab my shoes, then I quickly tied my tie. I looked at my clock again. 5:58 A.M. it read, mockingly. I thought I had killed more time than that. Well, I did need time to walk there. I made my bed, just to reach six A.M., and grabbed my fully loaded backpack. I practically ran down the stairs. I followed the scent of bacon into the kitchen. I saw that my family had left me two biscuits, eggs, and a small pile of bacon on the counter. Papa had probably already left for work, and mama would have taken Ami to school. I shoved a biscuit and some bacon down my throat, ignoring the fact that my parents had, again, forgotten I hated eggs. I was going to leave the remaining bacon and biscuit, but my mouth watered in objection, so I stuffed the bacon inside the biscuit in a rush. I stuffed it in my mouth and ran out into the early day light.

I yawned when I was about half way there. I couldn't understand how some people could be cheerful in the morning. Morning people were just a natural wonder to me. My mother was one. How could my own mother be a different species? Who else? Ami…Tadase…Ikuto…

IKUTO! MY DREAM!! OH MY GOD, HOW COULD I FORGET?!(A/N: lol, you guys thought I wouldn't remember, didn't you?) I recalled the previous nights' dream. It was weird that I could remember every single aspect of the dream. Usually, it was just a blur of a bunch of random things that didn't make any kind of sense. But this was a really defined dream. I could remember every single thing that happened. I went over the entire dream several times, blushing at how I acted, and how good Ikuto's voice sounded when he sang to me. I finally made myself stop thinking about it, and focused on getting to school. Then I was hit from behind.

"Yo," I heard a voice say, abruptly, from behind me. I jumped and spun around, my arms pulling into an automatic karate pose. I saw it was just Ikuto, and I laughed as I dropped my hands.

"You're too good at sneaking up on people." I said, wagging my finger at him.

"You've got acting." He said, smirking. His face was much redder in my dream. That was one of the facts that proved it was a dream. Ikuto NEVER blushes. He just doesn't.

"How'd you even find me?" I said, starting to pick my pace back up, "Don't you live on the other side of town?"

"Yeah, but I had an early start." he said, smirking at something I didn't get.

"Wait…" I started, "What school do you go to, again?" I asked, embarrassed.

"The same one you go to." He said, a bit agitated.

"Oh…yeah…eheh." I said, laughing awkwardly. Then I remembered. I was talking to the star of my dream. I turned my head to stare at him. He noticed.

"What?" he said, glaring at me.

"I had a dream about you last night." I said, bluntly, not taking my eyes from his. He turned rigid.

"You don't say…" he replied, looking away.

"It's weird that I can remember everything about it…" I went on, "Everything was all topsy-turvy though."

"How do you mean?" he asked, looking at me again.

"Well, this time, you were the one blushing, and I was the pervert." He laughed.

"That is pretty unbelievable…" he said, turning his head back to the road. It was silent for most of the remaining trip. Then I accidentally broke it.

"I love you." I said, tapping my finger to my chin as I pondered.

"What?!" he asked, turning pale.

"No, no," I said, "I'm just reciting a scene from my dream."

"…What?!" he repeated, gaining no color back.

"In my dream you said, and I quote, 'I love you. I am for the first time, and for the last time, in love. I love you, Amu Hinamori, I love you. I love you. I love you.'" I patted myself on my back, mentally, impressed by my memorization skills.

"That's…a little…" He scrambled for the right words.

"Corny?" I suggested. He pouted a bit, for some unknown reason, and replied.

"Not what I was going to say, but not incorrect." I laughed.

"Yeah…but…" I paused, "It seemed…kind of…I don't know, sweet, I guess?" he stared me down and I blushed.

"How…?" He started, expecting me to answer without him finishing his sentence.

"I don't know…I just…feel like that's how it would be, you know…if it really happened…" I blushed deeper, looking down at my feet.

"Ah." He breathed, softly. I couldn't see his expression, so I peeked. He was cheerfully smiling.

"Why the sudden change in mood?" I asked, smiling, too.

"Oh, look, we're here." He said, ignoring my question. I laughed as I followed him to the school's entrance. The high school was extremely big, compared to my previous junior high. The walls seemed to go on forever and were covered in colorful posters and flyers.

"Wow…" I said, "Now I really hope I don't get in trouble."

"Why would you get in trouble?" Ikuto asked, a crease forming between his eye brows.

"Well, you see, I got my uniform about a month and a half ago…" I started.

"Yeah…" he gestured for me to go on.

"Well, a month and a half ago, I was smaller. So my clothes are smaller now. You see, I don't Want to get in trouble for having a short skirt." I pointed to my thighs.

"I don't think anyone will tell on you…" he said, his eyes now on my uniform.

"Oh, so you think no one will notice?" I asked.

"I didn't say that." He clarified, "I just said no one will tell."

"…Alright…"I was a little confused.

"Where's your locker?" he asked, finally looking away.

"…I…I'm not sure…"I said, "It's locker number 298."

"Oh, I know where that is. Near the principal. How convenient."

"Oh, good, I needed to see him anyway." I laughed.

Ikuto led me to my locker and took off in another direction. I took care of my business with the principal, who didn't notice my uniform's malfunction, and headed to my home room. I found out that Tadase is in my class. At least that's one familiar face. I went on with the rest of the school day, but with a twist! I had a huge fever, but I couldn't figure out why.

**I don't like school, so I'm skipping it. T_T**

I nearly crashed into my locker when the last bell sounded. I lazily packed my backpack and headed home.

"Rough day?" I heard someone ask.

"Like you couldn't believe." I mumbled, reaching out to grab Ikuto.

"You…need anything?"he asked, uncomfortably.

"Yes." I said, "A bed. Oh, and a TV would rock."

"Well…we'll try to get home as soon as possible, then." He draped my arm around his neck and I slid my feet as fast as I could.

"Thank you." I mumbled, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm used to it." He whispered. He was pretty nice right now. I remembered my dream and blushed. He saw this and smirked.

"Am I too close?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"On the contrary," I said, "I think we could be a little bit closer."

"…I think we need to get you home…" he said, no trace of humor left in his voice.

"Why so serious(lol), Ikuto-kun?" I joked. He didn't reply.

When we got to my house, he tried to part with me at the door. I objected.

"You're not gonna walk me to my room?" I asked, dizzily.

"No." he sounded confident.

"Why not?" I cried.

"Too tempting." He said.

"…What?" I didn't understand.

"I'm not in the mood to be interrogated by your father."

"You could handle it." I said, losing my balance. He caught me around the waist, just before I hit the pavement. That made him debate the choices for a second. But he quickly made up his mind.

"No, this is for the best." He said, shaking his head. I pouted. I didn't want to give up. Then I remembered.

"Wait! My family isn't even here! They took Ami to some tot ice-skating class, or tot croquet, or some exotic tot sport class-!" I was cut off by Ikuto's covering my mouth and pushing me against the door, gently.

"I'm not coming, I have to go home. Now." He said, loudly and clearly. He slowly lifted his hand from my mouth.

"So forceful." I said, breathing sharply, "That's kind of hot." His eyebrows pulled together and he pulled me away from the door by my elbow. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Get in." he said, not looking at me.

"Ooh, I like it when you order me around." I teased. He tensed.

"In." he pushed my back and forced me through the door. I stuck my foot in the door right before it closed.

"Wait." I pleaded, "Please come. I need you." His face was hidden so I couldn't see his expression.

"Sorry." He mumbled, "I have to go."

"Meany." I said, sticking out my tongue. He shut the door in my face and I laughed. I crawled up the stairs to my room, my face sliding on the carpet. I pulled myself up by my doorknob, dragged my body to my bed, and tried to climb up. I ended up pulling off all my covers.

"Damn Ikuto." I hissed, "I wasn't joking when I said I needed you!" I felt dizzy. I went ahead and passed out on the jumble of sheets on the floor. I didn't remember anything after that.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"Wait." she pleaded, "Please come. I need you." the sound of her voice made me cringe. But her words made me flush. Luckily my face was hidden behind her front door.

"Sorry." I said, "I have to go."

"Meany." she stuck out her tongue. I smiled to myself and playfully shut the door in her face. I hoped she would be able to make it to her room in one peace. Well, I could check. It wont count as stalking if it's for her benefit…right?

I jumped up her tree and found a comfortable spot on a large branch. It shouldn't take that long for her to limp up the stairs. I starred at her empty room for about eight minutes. Was something wrong? Did she slip? Was she hurt? Or maybe she just went to the bathroom? I then heard her door open and she crawled in. Wait…she was _crawling?_

She pulled her limp body over to her bed and tried to climb on top of it. She failed. Her bed clothes were scattered across the floor and she seemed to have given up.

"Damn Ikuto." she yelled, "I wasn't joking when I said I needed you!" I felt a twinge of pain shoot through my gut. I felt horrible as I watched her curl up in the pile of sheets on the floor. I wanted to curl up right next to her.

I jumped onto her balcony from my branch and entered her room the same way as always. I bent down next to her face. She was beautiful when she slept. No grief or worry shown in her face. No emotions what so ever. In fact, the only downside to this state was that her beautifully large, shimmering eyes weren't seen. I'd have to make sure I saw her right when she woke up.

I gently lifted her from the sheets and placed her on the bed. I covered her in one of the blankets and fitted the pillow under her head. I forced myself not to think much of it. I tried to think of something else I could do while I was here. Then something surprised me.

"You could cook her a meal." said a high pitched voice, coming from behind me. "She skipped lunch today."

I turned my head to see Miki, floating beside Amu's head.

"She skipped lunch?" I asked.

"She could also use a cold towel." she said, placing a tiny hand on Amu's forehead.

"Food, towel, anything else?" I asked, looking at Miki.

"Have you ever seen Amu in this state before?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Actually, this is the first time." I said, surprised.

"Then…brace yourself." she said, floating back to her egg. She waved her tiny hand without turning around, and crawled into the egg. I didn't get it. What happens when Amu's sick?

I left her room and made my way to the kitchen to cook her a meal of some sort.

.:Normal POV:.

Amu lay asleep on her large bed, so still she almost looked lifeless. The way she slept, curled in a ball, made her look tiny compared to the bed surrounding her. She looked so still and so relaxed that you'd think nothing could penetrate this slumber. But that wasn't the case. Amu's eyes flashed open as she heard a loud thump against her balcony's door.

"Stupid Windex!" said a high, flustered voice, "It cleans way too well!" Amu gasped.

"Yoru?!" she asked, "Yoru, is that you?!"

"Yeah! Let me in, nya!" Amu jumped off her bed and ran to the door to let Yoru float in safely.

"What're ya doin' here, Yoruuu?" asked Amu, dizzily.

"Ikuto hasn't come home yet, so I thought he'd be here!"

"Naturally." said Amu, rolling her eyes, "I don' think he's here."

"You don't _think_?" asked Yoru.

"I'm no' sure, 'cause he said he wasn' gonna take me to my room, bu' then I passed ou' on tha floor an' I woke up on tha bed, soo…" said Amu, struggling to keep her balance.

"…What?" asked Yoru, confused by Amu's logic.

"I'd check dooooown staaaaaaaairs." said Amu, laughing and falling back on her bed.

"…Alright…" said Yoru, stunned by Amu's behavior, "Maybe you should…go back to sleep, nya."

"NONSENSE!!" yelled Amu, "I feel grrrrrrrrreat!" Yoru shook his head and floated out the door to look for Ikuto. Amu continued to laugh until she felt a sudden surge of heat flow through her body. She started to sweat and couldn't cool her face down with her hand. She stood up and waddled to her closet to find something cool. She dragged her hand across all the hanging items in her closet until she found her swimsuits.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, "Swim, swim, swimsuit!" she pulled out a black bikini her mother bought her a few weeks ago. She hadn't worn it yet, so she was excited to try it on, anyway. She pulled off her uniform quickly, and slipped on the suit just as swiftly. She was now much cooler, but still hot. She checked herself out in the mirror. It was tight fitting, but stretchy so it would hold up. "Pretty!!" she said, spinning. Then she thought that Yoru would also like it. She quickly ran out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped a few steps from the floor. She listened for any sounds of movement. Then she heard voices.

"Oh, so that's it!" said a voice Amu recognized as Yoru's.

"What do you mean?" said a new voice. Amu was now curious about who was "B" in this conversation. She made her way down the remaining stairs and followed the voices to the kitchen.

"Well," said Yoru, "She's been acting a little loopy, nya?" Amu gasped loudly.

"YORU!" yelled Amu, causing Yoru and Ikuto to turn their heads toward her, "Why're Ya bein' sooo mean, huh?" Yoru and Ikuto just continued starring, shock pasted on their faces.

"Why are you wearing a bathing suit, nya?" asked Yoru, raising a tiny eye brow.

"'Cause it's sooooo HOT in this howse, that I had tooh put on somthin' cooler…" Amu turned her head toward Ikuto, who still looked shocked, "An' why're yooou here if you said you were tooooo busy tooo help meee get to my rooom?"

"I…" Ikuto started, cut off by Amu sneezing.

"Amu, you'll just get sicker if you don't put on real clothes, nya." said Yoru, pointing to Amu's body.

"Oh YEAH!" said Amu, "Do you like my new swim suit?" she asked, turning around several times.

"Yes, nya, but that really isn't the matter at hand."

"Do _you_ like my swimsuit, Ikutooooooo?" asked Amu, wobbling towards Ikuto, with her arms out. Ikuto stepped back and composed himself. He started to smirk as Amu walked closer.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Amu?" he said, in an annoyingly nonchalant tone.

"Whut?" said Amu, tilting her head to the left.

"To answer your question," said Ikuto, sliding his arms around Amu's waist, "Yes, I do like your swimsuit. Very much."

"YAY!" exclaimed Amu, throwing her arms into the air. "Hey, Yoruuu! Ikutooo likes my swiiimsuuuit!!"

"…I'm thinking that might not be the only thing he likes, nya…" said Yoru, starring at the scene in the kitchen. Amu tilted her head to the side with a childish smile on her face. Yoru rolled his eyes. "you're so dense, Amu…"

"Heheh, yeah." she said, with a broad grin.

"Ikuto, will you take miss loopy up to her room, please?" said, Yoru.

"Sure." said Ikuto, pulling Amu's wrist. She didn't budge.

"NO!" said Amu, shaking her head, violently, "Ooooonly if yooou carry meee!!"

"Amu…" said Ikuto, his eyebrows pulling together, "I'm not carrying you…like that."

"BUT YOU HAVE TOOOOO!!!" she whined.

"No, Amu-" started Ikuto.

"PLEEEAAASE?!" she screamed, pulling her wrist out of Ikuto's grasp and slamming both her arms down by her sides.

"Amu, I'm not going to-"

"I wooooooont goooo unless you carry meeee!!" she began to jump up and down like a stuborn child. Ikuto's eyes flashed to her chest. He immediately flushed. His expression became pained. (A/N: lol, poor Ikuto. You know you want it. XD)

"Okay…" he said, his eyes squinted, "I'll carry you…just…stop jumping." Amu stopped abruptly and grined.

"Thank you IKUTOOOOOOO!!!" she said, clapping, "I wanna be carried like a princess! Like a PRIIIINCESSSSSS!" Ikuto sighed, how hard will she make this for him?

Without another word, Ikuto lifted Amu up in bridal style, his blush remaining on his face.

"Prin-prin-pricesssss!!" sang Amu, as they headed up the stairs, "I'm a pricesssss! Right Ikuto?"

"Yes…" he said, stuggling not to look down, or think about how soft Amu's skin was.

"And Ikutooooooo's my handsoooooome

prince, riiiiiiiiiight?" she asked, looking at Ikuto,

eyes wider than usual. Ikuto stopped breathing. He didn't answer.

They reached Amu's room and Ikuto mercilessly dropped her on the bed. He sat on her desk, pinching the arch of his nose. Amu looked at him, regretfully.

"Sorry…Ikuto…" she said, looking down at her hands. Ikuto looked up, surprised. "If I…made you angry…I'm sorry…" She was talking more sensibly, though still in her high, childish voice.

"It's…not you that I'm mad at." He said, blushing a bit.

"It's okay. I mean, you can be mad at me if you want, I don't mind. I have been making a few unreasonable demands, now that I think about it." she looked down, sadly intwining her fingers.

"No, it's just-!" objected Ikuto, looking at Amu, but cutting himself off with a flush of red filling his face. He swiftly stood up and rushed to her closet, pulling out a large, grey hoodie.

"Here." he said, facing the closet as he shoved the sweater in Amu's face, "Put this on and I'll talk to you." Amu obediently took it and pulled it over her head. Ikuto then walked over to Amu's chara eggs. He flicked the green one repeatedly, until Sue floated out dizzily.

"Yes?"she asked, politly.

"Would you do me a favor?" asked Ikuto, his voice as smooth a silk.

"Uh. Um, sure-desu." she squiked, blushing.

"Will you make Amu something that will help her get well?" he gestured at Amu with his thumb.

"Okay-desu!!" she squiled, floating out of the room with delight.

"Err…Thanks…" he said.

"What was that about?" asked Amu, her eye brows raised.

"You hungry?" Asked Ikuto, looking back.

"Well…now that you mention it…" she said, thoughtfully.

"I thought so. Sue went to go fix you a meal." said Ikuto, returning to his chair. Amu's eyes widened.

"AW! Poor Sue-chan!" said Amu, pouting, "They're always more tierd when I'm sick. It must be a hassle for her."

"I don't know…" said Ikuto, "She seemed pretty happy to do so." Amu smiled warmly and Ikuto looked away.

"She's always happy to work for others…" said Amu, looking at Ikuto.

"…Yeah…" said Ikuto, blushing.

"What-Ikuto are you alright?" said Amu, worried.

"What do you mean?" he said, still looking down.

"You don't seem too well…and you're all red."said Amu.

"Oh…um…"

"OH, I know! I'll sing you a song! That always makes me feel better!"

"But…I'm not the one who's sick…" said Ikuto, though he wouldn't mind hearing Amu sing.

"Okay…how 'bout we sing together, theeeeeen??" she said, tilting her head from side to side.

"No, but-"

"Alrighty, which song do you want to sing??" said Amu, not listening to Ikuto's objection.

"I don't-"

"Ah, how 'bout a song in English? We might be in America or the U.K. or something, anyway. Who know where this fan fiction takes place(lol)?" Ikuto sighed in defeat, wait for Amu to choose a song.

"Okay…do you Know a song called…'Our time now'?" she asked Ikuto, scrolling down her little, green MP3 player with her thumb.

"Yes…" said Ikuto, unenthusiastically.

"Okay, should we sing it?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to stand up?"

"Yes…" Amu jumped off her bed and trotted over to Ikuto, pulling him up by his wrist. Ikuto then regretted not pulling out a lerge grey pair of sweat pant to match her hoodie.

"Are you ready to rock?" said Amu, still holding on to Ikuto's wrist.

"…Yes…"

"Good to know." said Amu, plugging her MP3 player into the speakers.

"Wait Amu," He was going to grab her some pants before they started, but failed at diverting her attention.

"Too late to change your mind, Ikuto-kun." and she pushed the little play button on one of the speakers. Amu immediately sang the first 'Oh''s and nuged Ikuto in the ribs to get him ready.

(it's a sing along, folks, look the song up, plain white Tees.)

"There will be no rules tonight, if there were we'd break them…" sang Ikuto, awkwardly.

"Nothing's gonna stop us now, let's get down to it!" sang Amu, smiling and pulling Ikuto around the room.

"Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can feel you breathing…"

"This is right where we belong! Turn up the music! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" Amu raised her hands to rest on Ikuto's shoulders as they continued to dance around the room.

"This is a dance for all the lovers-"

"Taking a chance for one another!"

"Finally it's our time now!" they sang, together. Amu slowly shifted her hands from Ikuto's shoulders to his neck. Ikuto shuddered from the sudden warmth.

"These are the times we will remember."

"Breaking the city's heart together!"

"Finally it's our time now! It's our time now!" Amu began walking backwards as she pulled her partner along with her.

"This is more than just-" at that moment, Amu tripped over her hair brush that had been dropped on the floor the day before. Ikuto slid his arms around her waist as she pulled herself up be her arms, draped around his neck, bringing their faces only a few inches apart. Amu began to sing the words the song had continued to.

"I can feel the butterflies..leading me trough it."

"…Take my heart, I'll take your hand…as we're falling under."

"This is an addiction, girl, lets give into it!"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!" Amu continued to walk back, as they both sang the 'Oh''s. She ended up tripping, again, but landing on her bed this time, Ikuto landing right on top of her.

"Ow…Ikuto…" said Amu, struggling to get from under Ikuto.

"S-sorry!" he said, flushing, and lifting himself up with his arms. He was now hovering over Amu, his arms on either side of her shoulders and his legs on either side of hers. They starred at each other for a moment, until they were interrupted.

"Who wants soup-desu?" asked a high, happy voice. Ikuto quickly jumped to the oposite side of the bed and sat there as Sue brought the tray in, hovering in front of her.

"Thanks, Sue-chan! Looks yummy!" said Amu, taking the tray from her.

"It's a special recipe! You'll be good as new by tomorrow-desu!"

"That's great…" said Amu, her warm smile on her face, once again.

"Well…I'm going to…take a nap-desu…" she floated over to her egg and climed in. Ikuto watched just so he had an excuse not to look at Amu. Then he heard a faint sissle behind him and his head spun aroud.

"AH! OW! Man! That…freakin' kills!" said Amu, pulling her hand back from the bowl. Ikuto sighed and took her hand.

"You're hopeless." he said, sticking her burt finger in his mouth.

"I-Ikuto!" She said, blushing, "Don't-No, I mean, it doesn't hurt!" She made no move to take her finger back, "Don't worry!!"

"How can I not worry?" asked Ikuto, pulling Amu's finger out of his mouth, "I mean, you almost _died_!"

"I…I was just kidding. It doesn't really kill…at least, not that I know of."

"Hm." said Ikuto, his eyes returning to her hand, "Does it still hurt?"

"Well…no." said Amu, examining her injury. Ikuto laughed.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked, looking at the full bowl of soup.

"Well…truthfully…I'm Kind of scared to touch the bowl." she said, glaring at her meal.

"Well, then I guess there's no other way." said Ikuto, picking up the tray and placing it in his lap.

"N-no need for drastic measures." said Amu, waving her hands in front of her, as if to say _stop, it's okay._

"Nonsense." said Ikuto, filling a spoon full of soup, "You're sick, I might as well spoil you."

"But, really…" said Amu, looking for something clever to oppose with.

"Would you rather I feed you mouth to mouth?" said Ikuto, casually. Amu opened her mouth, abruptly.

"I thought so." said Ikuto, smiling. He blew the spoon and brought it to Amu's mouth. She obediently gulped it down.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed, "It's really good! Well, I'm full, so-"

"Open up." said Ikuto, another spoon full ready. Amu opened her mouth, blushing, again.

"See?" said Ikuto, pouring the soup into her mouth, "It's not so bad, right?" Amu just nodded as she gulped down her soup.

"Maybe I'll do it for you when you get sick, eh?" she said, between gulps.

"No need." said Ikuto, "I don't catch colds."

"Just wait and see." picking up the bowl and chugging the last of her meal.

"…What's that supposed to mean?" said Ikuto, lifting his chin up a fraction.

"Okay…"said Amu, placing the bowl back on the tray, "You know the common cold is highly contagious."

"…And?"

"Infact," said Amu, ignoring Ikuto, "I cought it from a kid in my class that I don't even know or sit near."

"Your point?"

"My point is that, if I could catch it from a stanger that I was in no physical contact with…" Amu grabbed Ikuto's chin and pulled his head closer to hers, "Then, what do you think would happen…if I were to do this…?"she she pulled his face in closer.

"…No." opposed Ikuto, though he made no move to get away.

"Yes." said Amu, smirking as she pulled her face.

"Amu, don-!" Ikuto was cut off by Amu pressing her lips hard on his. Ikuto fell paralyzed. He didn't want to stop, but he knew what would happen if he didn't. His conflicting thoughts ran wild as Amu continued to kiss him, forcefully. She suddenly pulled away, laughing evily.

"Let's see how cocky you are when you're home sick tomorrow!" she said, smirking.

"Amu…" said Ikuto, in shock.

"…Are you alright?" Amu asked, a bit worried. Ikuto suddenly came to his senses.

"No I'm not alright!" He said, jumping off the bed, walking backwards towards the balcony door, his eyes wide.

"…Er…"

"Dammit, Amu!" he swiftly turned around, striding towards the door, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

"Geez, Ikuto, chill out." Ikuto turned around and glared at her, shock still on his face, then swiftly flew out the door.

"Ikuto." she yelled right before he jumped off the balcony.

"It's not a big deal." she yelled, walking out to the balcony and leaning over the rail. She laughed when he showed no response as he walked down the road. "See you tomorrow!" she said, as she turned to go back inside.

**The next day…**

Amu walked down the hall, peering at students near their lockers, searching for Ikuto. She spotted the back of his head and ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Ikuto." she said in his ear, "What's up?"

"Nothing…much." he said, his head still stuffed in his locker.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday." he turned his head to look at her. His mouth was covered with a flu mask.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I gave you a cold. Sucks, eh?" she nuged him in his shoulder.

"Yeah." he glared at her.

"Yep." Amu nodded, "I guess I went a little to far when I kissed you, huh? Now you're all down with the sickness." Ikuto's eyes widened.

"You remember?"

"Well…I remember everything that happened after I ate the soup."

"How convenient."

"Yes, indeed."she chuckled.

"Well, are you heading home?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't wanna come with me." she looked down.

"Nonsense." he said, closing his locker.

"Huh?"

"You're still recuperating, right? I have to come. It's precautionary." Amu smiled.

"Thanks. You spoil me."

"I know."

**FakeMustache:Well, there you have it! DONE! Prolly wont be a new chapter for a while. I'm going through the ever famous writters' block. I got the idea of a cold from myself. Influenza.**

**Amu:Is that why you wouldn't talk to us? And why you forgot to do the disclaimer at the beginning?**

**FakeMustache:Yes, yes. Sorry, Amu. I wont do it again…meh, I might. Oh, also, I was told that the Amu and Ikuto in my story are a bit too OOC? Now…if someone can tell me what OOC means it would rock my socks. I'm a noob.**

**Ikuto:Well, I'm sure that, whatever it means, it implies that you are a sucky writter. After all, you are only…how old are you?**

**FakeMustache:Thriteen…I MEAN IT'S A SECRET!!!! %$&%!!**

**Amu:Lol. FakeMustacheCuzDatsHowIRoll Does not own Shugo Chara or any of its' characters. All rights go to its' respected owner, Peach Pit. Or whatever company.**

**FakeMustache:See you all later! Like…really, really later. And please, review. Your kind words make me feel good. One almost made me cry. It was from Kendran. Very kind. I wish I could meet you, Kenran!!! Well, bye!**


	5. The REAL first kiss dammit

**FakeMustache: Well, hai! So I heard you like shugo chara!**

**Amu: Wow. Look at all that red underlining the words spell-check doesn't understand.**

**FakeMustache: It's coo'. It won't show them when it's uploaded. ^_^**

**Ikuto: But you'll still know they were there.**

**FakeMustache: Hey, stop ruining my moment in the spotlight and go…bring sexy back…or something.**

**Amu: I'd like to see that.**

**Ikuto: Don't give her ideas.**

**FakeMustache: Sorry…well, anyway, I've got a treat for you guys!**

**Amu: GASP! OMG! What could it be?!**

**FakeMustache: This chapter will be in…AMU'S MOM'S POV! How unexpected!**

**Amu: What the hell?**

**Ikuto: How is this a treat? Can you take authors off your alert?**

**FakeMustache: Okay, I was just Joshin'. But, after that smart-ass comment, Ikuto-kun, I think I'll do it in your POV…bitch.**

**Amu: OH! She said comment! **

**Ikuto: Well, whatever. No one reads this anyway.**

**FakeMustache&Amu: BOO. That's rude. Be nice to our fans…bitch.**

**Ikuto:…What the hell? Stop calling me a bitch.**

**FakeMustache: Stop acting like one.**

**Amu: Yeah, and take your shirt off!**

**FakeMustache:…What?**

**Amu: Nothing, FMCTHIR doesn't own Shugo Chara. But, you know this.**

**FakeMustache: Please enjoy. Oh, and thanks to all you caring people who told me what OOC means. And, yes, they are fairly out of character. I like them this way, so, if you don't, you can go die in a hole…bitch.**

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked home after dropping Amu off. I shoved my hands in my pocket, thinking. About a lot of things. But, mostly about Amu. And what she did to me. What an un-romantic kiss. I didn't think a girl was capable of such a thing. I mean, really? I had anticipated the moment we would kiss(And, yes, we definitely would kiss.) over and over in my mind since I returned home from the states. But, no matter how un-romantic it was, it was still a kiss. But, not our REAL kiss. Just a little 'chu' that was brought on by a fever and myself. I hope she'll kiss me 'for real' soon…How low have I sunken?

How much had Amu screwed me up? My face was always bright red around her, (though she wouldn't remember or she'd think it was a dream) even though I spent years practicing hiding my emotions so precisely, even Utau couldn't figure me out. I kind of hated Amu right now. But all that would just be washed away by my overwhelming love for her. I don't even have trouble admitting it anymore. I sighed out loud. What have I become? (A/N: Human.)

I began to think about her again. _Her eyes, her smile, her cheeks when she blushed. She was absolutely adorable, _I thought. I wanted her so badly. I felt addicted to seeing her. In fact, sometimes my mouth would water just thinking about her. I'm such a pervert. On that note, I started thinking about her…body. _She has grown so much since I was gone…in more ways than one, actually. She's so tall and so slim…and very well endowed…VERY well endowed…and when we danced around her room…the way she moved to the music, how she felt in my arms…I almost did something I would've regretted. She needs to be more careful around me. I mean, putting on that bathing suit in front of me… _My mouth began to water. _Just thinking about how she looked in that revealing outfit…I've never thought about another girl this way…Well, girl really doesn't fit. But woman isn't right, either. She's more of a…chick. A very sexy chick. Very, VERY sexy. I really want her…dammit. I wonder how she feels…about me. She did kiss me…but it wasn't a real kiss. Maybe I'll pull another visit tonight. If I keep doing this I'm bound to see something I don't want to…or something I really, really want to…_My thoughts argued with each other about whether or not I should go to her house tonight. I was on the brink of decision, when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my back pocket and answered it without checking the caller-ID.

"Hello?" I asked. No answer. "Hello?" This time I heard a few sniffs.

"I…Ikuto…" I recognized this voice better than I recognized my own. It was Amu. And she was crying.

"Amu? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I rushed through my words, waiting for a response.

"R…Ran…chan…Miki-chan…Sue-chan…Th…they're gone…" I sighed with relief.

"Amu, are you sure you haven't just misplaced their eggs?" I asked.

"No! Dia-chan, she…she…told me that they…don't exist anymore. She said they're gone, and…I…" she sobbed, and I felt a shot of pain shoot through my gut, "I don't know what I'll do without them!!"

"Amu…" I said, longing to hold her, "Are…your parents home?"

"No…but…"

"Then I'm on my way." I said, hanging up the phone.

I sprinted down the sidewalk, searching for her house. I then realized something. Yoru…he wasn't here. He wasn't here this morning, either. I had just thought he had rolled under the bed, or something…He must be gone, too. I'd miss the little guy… I climbed Amu's tree and jumped onto her balcony. She jumped off her bed and pulled the door open. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she stared into mine. She thrust her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. I lifted her up in, and carried her to her bed. I sat down, leaning against her bed post, and placed her in my lap, her back facing me. She sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. She continued to sob. I felt useless. All I could do was comfort her.

"Amu…I'm sorry." I said, hesitantly, "I wish…I could do more for you." Amu's sobbing suddenly stopped.

"What…do you mean?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I know all I can do is comfort you and…I know it isn't enough." I stared at her hair, waiting for a response.

"…I disagree." she said, her voice still unsteady.

"Huh?" she pulled my grip from around her and twisted around to where she was now facing me, still sitting in my lap, her legs on either side of mine. She looked into my eyes, hers glimmering with her tears. She slowly slid her arms around my back into a tight grasp. She rested her cheek on my chest.

"This is more than enough." she whispered. My heart beat suddenly quickened, and she could probably feel it. But I didn't care. I wrapped one arm around her waist and slid my other hand through her hair. I used that hand to press her against me more. Both for her benefit and my pleasure.

"Amu." I said, looking at her face.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"I know it's not the same, but…" I hesitated.

"Mhmm…"

"I…will always be here for you." I saw a blush grow on her face as she tightened her grip on me, if that was possible.

"Thank you." she mumbled into my shirt. She was still the most adorable little addiction I've ever had. I combed through her hair with my fingers. It was extremely soft. I always knew girls had soft hair, but…Amu's had a unique texture to it. It was extremely favorable, running my hand through it. I did enjoy this silence. Just me and Amu, softly embracing each other. This moment was a rare one, so I decided to push my luck.

"Amu…how do you feel…about me?" I asked, seriously.

"HUH?!" she yelled, letting me go and staring up at me, her face bright pink. "Um…I…um…that's-!"she suddenly stopped screaming. She looked down at our position, which neither of us had noticed. It was a very suggestive position, indeed. She blushed deeper, as did I. We looked at each other, both our faces red. "S-s-s-s-sorry, Ikuto! I…Um-!" I pulled her back into my hold. She looked surprised. "I…Ikuto?"

"I like this position better." I said, blushing furiously. She saw this.

"Ikuto…" she said, her eyes focused on mine, the red still covering her cheeks and nose. She looked at me warmly, tears filling her eyes again. She rose up, now on her knees, slightly higher than me. I was now eyelevel with her collar bone. She pulled my head into her chest. "You're such a pervert." I listened to her unsteady heart beat, which matched mine. This just made me wonder more. How does Amu feel about me? But, I won't ask again. This position was nice, too. Really comfortable. I may have to fight a nosebleed back.

"Ikuto." she said, her hands in my hair.

"Yeah?" I said, my heart speeding with the sound of her voice saying my name.

"I can't say." she said, playing with my hair.

"I'm sorry?" I said, shivering with pleasure.

"I honestly cannot say…how I feel about you. I…have never had a feeling like this and it's too hard to explain…" I peeked up at her. She was blushing. Still adorable. I found myself smiling. She looked down at the grinning me. I couldn't stop myself. I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her back into my lap. She had a cutely shocked look on her face. She was terribly cute. I hugged her tight. I never wanted to let go. She was extremely soft and I felt like this was how it should be. No matter how she felt about me, this was what was right. She still hadn't moved since I started to hug her. Not one word said. There wasn't a need for words right now. I was still smiling, madly. I decided to peek at her face. She was smirking. Wait…?

"You know…Ikuto…I've never seen you smile like this before." she said, stretching my cheeks.

"Well, there's always an unexpected moment to come in fan fiction."

"What?"

"Nothing." I pulled her face in close to mine.

"Wha-what are you d-doing, I-I-I-I-Ikuto?!" she stuttered, her hands still cupping my face. I smiled, again. I pulled my face closer to hers. I pressed my lips right to the edge of hers and kept them there for a full ten seconds. When I pulled back, her face was bright red. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth slightly gaping. I chuckled. Still, I would've gladly kissed her on the lips. Her soft, moist lips…but, doing that would lead to something I don't want. After all, no matter how much training I've been through, I'm still a teenage male. And we have our cravings. But…Amu's more of a necessity.

"Silly little Amu." I said, wagging my finger at her, "Did it not even cross your mind that I might want revenge for what you did yesterday?"

"IKUTO!" she yelled, her forehead on my neck as she repeatedly slapped my chest, "Stupid! Idiot! Pervert!" she started to laugh, and grabbed me again. The laughing died and she started cry a bit more. I wish she wouldn't, though. When she cried, it made me want to hold her and that would just lead me back to that thing I said about teenage males.

"I'm going to miss Yoru, too." I said, pulling her closer.

"I had a feeling…he'd be gone, too…" sobbed Amu.

"Do you think…you'll ever stop missing them?" I asked, as her arms pulled me closer to her, too.

"Yeah," she smiled at me, "'cause I've got you, Ikuto!"

"Wh…" I started blushing, again.

"I'm sure if I spend time with Ikuto, I wont be able to think about anything else. I can always let my guard down around you." she grinned.

"…Don't be so sure…" I said, looking her in the eyes.

"Huh?"

"I mean," I said, pushing her over on the bed, "I can be…" I pinned her wrists down on the bed and placed my legs on either side of her thighs, "Really dangerous, if I tried." her eyes were wide, staring up at me. I moved my head closer until our faces where so close, my lips brushed hers as I spoke. She blushed when this happened.

"I'm…not…worried." she said. I felt her lips move on mine and shivered again, "I know…you wont do anything to hurt me…and…even if you did, I wouldn't mind…if it was Ikuto. But, only Ikuto." I blinked. Was she serious?

"Amu…you…" we heard a car pull up to the driveway, and Amu raised her head a fraction, to check, and our lips were suddenly pressed together. My eyes were wide, staring at her. Hers were also wide, realizing what she had done. Our lips only pressing together, very softly, felt so nice. Such a simple kiss brought me so much pleasure. No matter how long we stayed together this way, I couldn't pull back and neither could she. We were completely paralyzed and stuck to each other. Our eyes locked together, just like our lips.

We heard the front door unlock, but we still stayed together. We heard Amu's name being called, but we still stayed together. We heard footsteps walking up the stairs to Amu's room, but we still stayed together. We heard Amu's door open and a gasp from her father, but we still stayed together.

Her father obviously thought I had forced her into it, considering the position.(Me hovering over her and pinning her down by her wrists.) He angrily moved over to me and pulled me off Amu by my arm. He then pulled Amu up by hers. We both followed him, still wide-eyed, and staring straight ahead.

"MAMA!" yelled her father, once we were at the bottom of the stairs, "Look what I found in Amu-chan's room!" Amu's mother came rushing in, carrying a spatula. She gasped.

"Ikuto-kun! How nice to see you again! Would you like to stay for dinner?" she said, smiling at me. She had the same smile as Amu, so, of course, I blushed.

"No! Mama! You know what I found them _doing?_" he asked, flailing his arms everywhere, ours going with his, "He pinned Amu-chan _DOWN!_ He pinned her down and _kissed_ her! He was kissing her right when I walked in! He didn't even have enough shame to stop when I came in! Who knows what would've happened if I hadn't come in when I had!"

"Ikuto-kun…pinned Amu-chan down…and kissed her?" Asked Amu's mother. Amu's father nodded. She looked at me for a moment, then raised her hand with a "thumbs-up" and winked at me. "Good job. Ikuto-kun."

"What? NO, MAMA-!" yelled her father, again. But he was cut off.

"Ikuto-nii san?" said Ami, peeking out from behind her mother. I waved with my free hand. She ran over to me and hugged my knees. "Papa, stop being mean to nii-san!"

"No, Ami-chan! You don't know what happened!" he replied, finally letting our arms go.

"Uh-huh!" she yelled, "I heard Papa screaming from my room!!"(A/N: okay, spell-check keeps correcting my words, so I can't make them all cute and stuff, so I'm sorry. L)

"See, Papa, you're always too loud." said Amu's mother. I laughed and Amu's father shot a glare at me.

"I know what I saw!!" he yelled, "And _he_ was pinning Amu-chan down on her bed and-and kissing her!!" Amu's mother sighed.

"Amu-chan. Were you pinned on the bed by Ikuto-kun?" Amu nodded. Honesty is a virtue, I suppose. "Alright, and did he kiss you against your will?" Amu shook her head.

"An obvious lie!" yelled her father, "She just wants to protect the pervert from our wrath!!" I laughed again, but he didn't notice.

"Papa, why would she want to protect him if he sexually harassed her?" Amu's father started thinking.

"Th-that's true…but, Amu did say he pinned her down!" We heard a long intake of breath from Amu and turned our heads towards her.

"Ikuto came over to comfort me because I had lost something important. I clumsily told him how I could always let my guard down around him and he pinned me down on the bed to prove how dangerous he could be. Our heads were already quite close and I heard your car pull up and my head moved up by instinct. When this happened-" she took another breath, "-I accidentally kissed Ikuto, so, I'm obviously the one at fault. And, no offense, Papa, but I think I would know what happened, seeing as I was there." Her parents stared at her, wide-eyed.

"That's…a pretty convincing story." said her mother.

"We-well, if that's what happened, then why didn't you stop kissing her? Why didn't you jump off the bed of something?!" He was staring at me. I thought about the question. Why didn't I jump off her? Well, obviously, I love her. I blushed thinking about it. I couldn't answer him, so I looked down.

"Papa…" said Amu, but she stopped suddenly. I looked over at her. She was looking at her father. I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling a very warm smile at me. Wait…?

"Ikuto-san. It's very rude not to answer questions." so the smile was all an act? "Are you going to stay for dinner or not?" what?

"Papa…what about your question?" asked Amu's mother.

"Huh? Oh, he answered mine." he looked at me again and nodded. So he could tell just by looking at me?

"Oh…well, Ikuto-kun? Staying for dinner?" Asked her mother.

"Yeah! Stay nii-san! Stay for dinner!" said Ami, hopping up and down.

"…Sure?" I said, looking at Amu's father. He smiled again.

"Well, I was cooking just now, so if you guys could wash up and set the table that would rock." said Amu's mother, smiling.

"Mama, don't say 'that would rock', it sounds weird." said Amu, laughing.

"Well, I'm a 'hip' and 'cool' mother. I can use these words." she said, sticking her tongue out. "Ikuto-kun."

"Y-yes?" I said, looking up.

"Is there anything you'd like for dinner?" she asked, smiling.

"No. Whatever you make is fine." I said.

"Alright. Amu-chan?"

"Nope." she said, shaking her head.

"Alright. Go wash up, you guys. And take Ami-chan too." she turned and walked back to the kitchen. Me and Amu looked at each other, smirking.

"That was close!" said Ami, wiping her forehead for dramatic effect.

"Yep." said Amu, picking Ami up, "We almost had to lie…"

"You guys weren't lying?" said Ami.

"Nope. Not even once." said Amu, smiling.

"You should follow in our footsteps, Ami." I said, patting her head as we climbed up the stairs, "We're good role models."

"Obviously." said Amu, smirking, again.

"Yep!" said Ami, hugging her sister. We walked into the bathroom and set Ami on a stool so she could reach the sink.

"Ami, how's preschool?" Amu asked, turning the water on.

"I like it! It's fun!" she said, smiling.

"Oh, to be a child." said Amu, "Remember this feeling, Ami, 'cause when you're my age you will no longer like school."

"Why not?" she asked, curiously.

"The work is much harder and the lessons are a lot more boring. No more arts and crafts and no more nap time."

"I don't like nap time." said Ami, frowning.

"I'd kill to have nap time in our class." I said, drying my hands.

"But it's not fun! All we do is lay down and I don't sleep, 'cause I'm not tired! I don't like nap time!!"

"Remember those words, Ami." said Amu, helping Ami wash her hands. "Do you have any friends in class?"

"Yep. Everyone is my friend!" she said, "But not the boys, 'cause they're not nice."

"Are they mean to you?" she asked, drying her hands.

"Not just me, to all the girls. But not this boy named Dominic, he is nice. And he has pretty eyes, and his hair smells good, and he lets me use his crayons. And he has the big box of crayons that has a sharpener in the back so if it goes down then if he puts it in the sharpener it makes it pointy." she said, smiling.

"Does Ami have a crush on Dominic?" I asked, looking at her. She blushed.

"No! 'Cause he doesn't like Ami! 'Cause he didn't talk to me today but he talked to everyone else!"

"Maybe he likes you, Ami." said Amu, picking Ami up again.

"Didn't you listen to me?" said Ami, staring at Amu, "Clean Your ears, Nee-chan." I laughed. Amu glared at me. Ah, how the awkwardness had faded.

Me and Amu set the table for the meal and we all ate together, Amu's father conversing with me, surprising me.

"And how's Aruto-san?" he asked, about halfway into the meal.

"Fine." I said, avoiding the conversation.

"Doing well, eh? How's his record deal? Is he out a lot?" he, obviously, didn't catch my hint.

"Um, it's good. He's been doing a lot of work at home, actually. He has…a studio."

"Yeah?" his eyes widened, "Well, I guess your house is fairly big, eh? Plenty of spare rooms."

"Mn." I hummed, stuffing a piece of baked potato in my mouth as another hint.

"Does he practice with his whole band in the room?" he continued, anyway.

"No."

"Then, how does…?"

"They all separately record their music then they edit it all." I said, quickly.

"Hm. So, you like your dad's music, then?" I smiled down at my plate.

"Of course." Those were the final words spoken throughout the rest of the meal. When I was done eating I offered to help with the dishes but was turned down, seeing how it was getting late and I needed to get home. I was offered a ride home by Amu's father. I politely declined.

"Oh, no need." I said, "I wouldn't want to trouble you."

"Nonsense." said Amu's father, "It's way too dark for you to walk by yourself. The logical thing to do is drive you home."

"But, really." I pushed, "It's not to far and I know my way around."

"I insist." said Amu's father, "Besides, I need to talk to you about something, anyway." hadn't we done enough talking during dinner?

"Well…" I said, awkwardly, "If you insist." how could I decline?

We walked out the door, waving goodbye to Amu's family. I made an effort not to meet Amu's eyes.

The warm night air felt uncomfortable, seeing as we were just in an air-conditioned room. I walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. The car was warmer then the air. I sat down, and buckled up. I didn't know what was in store for me, as I sat there, staring out the window, waiting to hear the cars' engine rumble. It did. Amu's father drove us off the driveway, into the street. I took a slow, quiet breath through my nose and held it. I waited in silence for Amu's father to strike up an unwanted conversation, which I knew he would. I was about to let the air out of my mouth, when he finally spoke.

"So you love Amu-chan, eh?" he asked me, casually. I choked out my air in an obnoxious gag, my eyes watering. He laughed. "I guess that's a yes, then." I felt my face get hotter. Did my façade not pass as efficient? How could someone already know? I looked up at him.

"How…" I started, my face still red. He looked at me then looked back at the road.

"You and me…believe it or not, are alike." I snorted, and he chuckled, "Well, in one way, at least. You see, when I fell in love with Amu-chan's mother, I did not want a soul to know about it. I always felt like a pervert when I thought about her, and I always did my best to keep my distance from her. But always found myself…getting closer and closer…" I listened to him a bit more than usual. The way he described it…was exactly the same as how I felt. "Well, you see, I could tell liked her ever since you came home from your trip. But, I didn't think you loved her. That's why I always got mad at you for getting anywhere near her. But…today…when you hesitated while I interrogated you…that answered my question better than any words could've. I knew you felt the same way about Amu-chan…as I did about her mother. I knew that that was love…no, that was true love. And, even if I'm the father, there's nothing I could do to stop true love."

"Then you should support me." I said, half smiling. He laughed.

"I might as well. I'd rather it be you…than anyone else." he said, smiling. I was starting to like him, more than I thought I possibly could.

"Would you mind if I…asked you a question?" I asked.

"Shoot." he replied, with a grin.

"How did you end up together with your wife?" his grin faded, and his cheeks burned red.

"Wh-wh-wh-what kind of question is that, Ikuto?!" he yelled. I held in my laughter. "We-we're here. Have a good night."

"Good night." I said, smirking. He drove away from my house, his face flushed. I finally let out my laugh.

"Ikuto?" yelled a voice. I turned and saw Utau sticking her head out the window. "Was that Amu-chan's dad? Did you eat dinner with them?! How could you not even think of inviting me?! I'm not letting you inside!" I laughed again as I walked to the door. I was thankful I didn't think of inviting Utau. Then I probably wouldn't have had such a conversation with Amu's father. I knocked on the front door.

"Utau, open up." I yelled.

"Beg me." she said. I heard the smirk in her voice.

"_Please…_let me in?" I said.

"I don't think you really, really mean it." she peeked out the window, again.

"Please, let me in the house, Utau-sama." I said, kneeling down in front of the door. Utau's eyes filled with tears as she pointed and laughed at me. I wasn't in the mood to pick a fight.

"Alright!! Alright, I believe you!! I'm coming!" she said, holding in her laughter as she walked to the door. I was on my feet before the door was open. I walked through, flicking Utau's forehead as I made my way to my room. Before I got there, I noticed a pile of suit cases in the living room.

"Are…we going somewhere?" I asked, walking back.

"Me and dad are going to the U.S. to perform. I'll be singing along with his band! I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" I asked, agitated. She looked just as angry.

"I told you a week ago! Hell, you were there when we got the offer! But, I bet all your thoughts were clouded with Amu-chan, eh?" she smirked at the end of her ramble. My eyebrows pulled together.

"So…I'm expected to be here alone with Tadase?" I asked, ignoring her Amu comment.

"Well, no…Tadase's going to his grandmother's home for a while. He really misses her. He'll come back the day after we get back." she said.

"And…when will that be?"

"In a fortnight." she said, smiling a bit.

"…Did you really just say 'fortnight'?"

"I always wanted to…"

"So, I'm supposed to be here alone for two weeks while everyone else is out having a good time?"

"Well, it's your own fault!" she yelled, "We asked you if you wanted to go! You declined. Rudely, might I add!" she was pissed now. I guess my plan to not pick a fight had failed.

"Oh…sorry." I said. She looked upset. Then something clicked in her head.

"Hey, you know what? You don't have to be alone." her voice faded to a whisper, "Invite Amu-chan over. Every night. Then, all of us will be having a good time." I pulled away from her and walked to my room in strides. _That was dangerous, Utau. _I thought,_ I could never get that close to Amu. If I did…well…you know. I could never do that to her. It was way to selfish. _I blushed, imagining Amu sitting on the bed I was staring at. It's way too risky. I couldn't do it. _Besides, how would I even ask her? I could say I'm really lonely all by myself. I wouldn't be lying…yes I would be. I could…study with her? Or…I could _say_ I was studying with her. We probably wont do much studying when she comes over here. Wait…SHE WAS _NOT_ COMING OVER HERE! No way in hell…unless I ask really nicely. No! I will not say a word about it to Amu. Well…I'll just tell her. And if she wants to come…she can come. But ONLY if she WANTS to. No matter how much I want her to, it's up to her. That's final…_

**FakeMustache: Ahh. Thank goodness I've finished this chapter. I'm sorry I've made you all wait so long.**

**Amu: What a sad chapter. **

**Ikuto: I thought the outcome of this chapter went very nicely.**

**Amu: But, I-!**

**FakeMustache: Amu, shut up! I was just praised…by Ikuto! Never before-!**

**Ikuto: And never again.**

**Amu: Senior class of two thousand ten!**

**FakeMustache: I'm no senior…**

**Amu: But it rhymed! **

**Ikuto: That it did.**

**FakeMustache: But…I'm no senior!**

**Amu: *shrugs* Such is life.**

**FakeMustache: :' { R&&R, por favor. **

**Ikuto: We all love you.**

**Amu: He just really didn't want to be called a bitch?**

**FakeMustache: No, no. It's just that I finally got over my obsession with him, so now he's thankful.**

**Amu: Is that right, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: …What? Huh? Uhm, yeah, I agree.**

**Amu: …What?**

**Ikuto: Nothing, R&R.**

**Amu: She…she said that! This is SO OOC!**

**FakeMustache: OMG! I know what that means now!**


	6. This chapter's all about Iron Man

**FakeMustache: Herro, everyone!**

**Amu: Herro!**

**FakeMustache: I'm starting my new chapter!!**

**Ikuto: We can see that. : )**

**FakeMustache: It's not in Ikuto-kun's POV this time.**

**Amu: Por Que?!**

**FakeMustache: Well, because it's in yours. I have to switch off every now and then. But to make up for it, there will be an advance in love stages!!!**

**Ikuto: Good to hear. **

**FakeMustache: Well…You're still a pervert, even if we can't read your thoughts.**

**Amu: Hardcore.**

**Ikuto: FMCTHIR does not own 'Shugo Chara' or any of its' characters. All rights go to…whatever.**

**FakeMustache: …Thank you?**

_**Warning: This chapter contains a very detailed, perverted scene and some crude humor. I rate it PG13 just to be safe. Please, brace yourself. ^_^**_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Oh, thank God!" I yelled as the final bell rang, I didn't know who I was talking to, but I got a reply. "Friday is always the longest." said Ikuto, sneaking up behind me. I jumped as he whispered in my ear. I looked over to him. He was too close. I remembered what happened yesterday. My eyes shifted back to my locker as I blushed. I quickly thought of a subject.

"D-do you know where Utau-chan was today?" I asked, keeping my eyes in my locker.

"Yeah, she and my father left for the U.S. this morning." he said, his tone changing.

"So…it's just you and Tadase…then." I said, resisting the urge to look over at Ikuto.

"Well…no." he said, "Tadase will be going to his grandmother's home while they're gone." he didn't sound happy. This tone sounded out of place, coming from Ikuto. He sounded…lonely?

"Are you okay with that?" I asked, blushing.

"…Yeah." okay, I had to look now. My eyes floated over to Ikuto. He was looking down. I didn't want to see his expression.

"I'll come over, if you want. My parents are going to be going to be taking Ami-chan to a lot of shows over the next month. I really wish I knew what exotic tot class she took." I said, smiling at him. He looked up at me. He looked just as lonely as he sounded.

"You don't have to do that." he said, avoiding my eyes. Aww. He was being cute.

"Nonsense." I said, punching his shoulder, lightly, "Anything for my bud." He half smiled.

"Well…you can come over anytime you want." he said, he didn't sound happy or unhappy.

"Okay, then," I said, a bit irritated, "I'll come over right now." Ikuto looked surprised.

"You don't have to. It's alright, you can-"

"Ikuto." I said, firmly, "I said it's fine. You have to listen, silly." he smirked.

"Whatever makes you happy, then." he said, raising an eye brow. I just smiled.

We walked through the entrance of the school and turned in the direction of his home. Then it hit.

"Ikuto, how far is your house?" I asked.

"A couple miles from here." he said. I gasped. If he lived miles away from the school, then how far did he have to walk if he walked me home every day? I frowned.

"Ikuto…you…"

"It's alright, we'll take the bus." he said, his eyebrows raised.

"That's not…" I looked up at him, "Ikuto, why would you walk me home every day if you live so far away?" he rolled his eyes.

"Because you're worth it." he said simply. I blushed.

"Ikuto…"I said, looking at him, "You idiot." I hit him in the arm, again.

We walked to the bus stop and waited. I looked at Ikuto. His eyes were unfocused, looking out at the street. I wondered what he was thinking. Maybe…about yesterday? I blushed and turned away. I didn't like thinking about it. Every time I did, I blushed and looked away. Still…Ikuto was very sweet yesterday. Coming over to comfort me…I should thank him.

"Hey, Ikuto?" I said, looking up at him, again.

"Yeah?" he said, staring down at me.

"Thanks." I said, blushing, "You know…for yesterday."

"Where did that come from?" he asked, looking back at the street.

"Well, I just thought I ought to thank you for…going out of you way to help me out." I said, looking over to the road, too.

"Well, then…no problem." he replied, awkwardly. I giggled.

"Ah." I said, "The bus is here." the bus pulled to a loud halt in front of us. We waited for the doors to push open and some of the previous passengers to come out. We walked through and flashed our bus passes in the drivers view. I was worried I'd get caught. I hadn't renewed my pass since I was nine. But he didn't notice. Or he was too busy to care. Ikuto and I walked to the two open seats in the back of the bus. I scooted in and watched him as he sat down. He wasn't displaying any emotion on his face. I knew what that meant.

"Ikuto, are you hiding something from me?" I asked, suspiciously. He looked alert all of a sudden.

"…No." he said, hesitantly. Annoying.

"Bullshit." I said. He looked at me, not approving. He was making me angry too quickly. "Don't lie to me." I said.

"I'm not." he said, simply.

"Dammit, Ikuto, I hate it when you hide things from me!" I said, glaring at him, "It's not like I wouldn't understand! What is so damn important that you can't even mention it to me?!"

"It's nothing." he said, looking away, slowly.

"Well, if it's nothing, then why not tell me?" I asked, lowering my tone.

"It has nothing to do with you, so there's no reason to tell you." he said, his eyes returning to their unfocused state.

"…Alright." I said, surprised, "I'm sorry. I guess I assumed we were closer than we are." he looked up, almost saying something, but was interrupted by the bus pulling over. We looked out the window, seeing the bus stop. "Is this the one?" I asked, looking at Ikuto. He just nodded. We walked to the front of the bus and stepped off. I followed Ikuto down the block. I started thinking a bit. What should I do when I get to his house. I really needed to think this through before I offered. We might as well end up doing homework. My stomach growled silently, interrupting my train of thought. Maybe I would cook for Ikuto. But…looking at his personality, he probably already cooked well.

"Ikuto, can you cook?" I asked. He looked back.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" he asked, looking at me lazily, "Of course I can't." I laughed.

"Well, I'll cook you dinner, then. Do you have groceries?" I said, with a smirk.

"I'm sure."

"You know I'm not very skilled in the kitchen. But I make up for with my extreme effort and charisma." I said, seriously.

"But…didn't you have Sue?" Ikuto asked, looking down at me, again.

"Well, yes, but I'm not at a very impressionable age, you see. I'd learned what I could from her when I was younger, but Sue didn't really teach me much as I grew. Instead, she simply would take requests." I sighed as I thought about Sue.

"So…you have no skills at all." this didn't sound like a question. I was a bit peeved.

"I didn't say that." I argued, "I said I can't cook a kings meal. I can still draw and fight and stuff, but…just not cook."

"Wait…since when do you fight?" Ikuto asked, his eyes widening a bit.

"Since sixth grade." I said simply. "I was in kendo and karate and kick boxing."

"All in how many years?"

"I quit right before high school."

"Hm." Ikuto didn't sound very happy. Weirdo.

"Hey, look!" I said, spotting a black cat, "It's you!" Ikuto scowled. I looked around and spotted a fat cat with a collar. A house cat out for a stroll? "I take that back." I said, "_That's_ you." I saw Ikuto try to hide his smile as we approached his house. His house was as big and beautiful as always. It never really seemed homey, though. He twisted his key in the lock and walked through the door way. We walked straight to the living room and I plopped down on my favorite recliner. I had the sudden urge to listen to _Panic at the Disco _for some reason. I grabbed their remote and clicked the T.V. on.

"Weren't you going to cook me dinner?" Ikuto asked, laughing at the lack of hesitation to make myself at home.

"Not now. I'm watching this." I said, staring blankly at the screen.

"It's a commercial. In German." Ikuto said, irritation in his voice.

"I'm flipping." I said, almost smiling, "Besides, I'm a poor girl. We don't have HD. Leave me be." I heard him chuckle but didn't turn away from the screen, though I wanted to. I loved his laugh. Wait…I _what _his laugh? I stared at the television screen to make sure I didn't look at Ikuto. I tried to pay attention to the T.V. commercial as the man yelled at me to buy a used car.

"Hey, Ikuto, do you have your license?" I asked.

"Yeah." I sat up straight, turning to him.

"Since when?" I asked, in shock.

"A year ago." he said, his eyes flashing to me.

"Aww! No fair!" I slumped back in my chair. "Let me see it." He threw his wallet at me and I raised a hand to catch it. It clicked as I opened it. I pulled out all his cards.

"Hmm. You sure have a lot of credit cards, Ikuto-kun. Do you have a secret shopping addiction?"

"Yeah, I tend to max out my cards with my needs. But I can't help it. My number one weakness is a shoe sale." His answer flowed out so evenly. I was almost sure he had planned it.

"Ah, here it is." I pulled his license form the small pile. His picture looked uninterested and wasn't smiling. I blushed a bit. He still looked good. "Yeah, it's defiantly you." I said, shoving his cards back in his wallet. I peeked in at his cash. He had a lot. I went ahead and pulled it out.

"Don't rich people like to keep it in a bank?"(A/N: Like they keep it in their PANTS! …Lol?) I asked, counting his money.

"I'm diverse." he said, his soft voice like silk. I couldn't help but comment.

"You have a beautiful voice." I stated.

"Changing the topic that quickly?" he asked.

"No, no. Just sayin'."

"Don't try to steal my money." He said. I laughed.

"Dammit." I said, continuing my count. "Who even needs this much cash?" I asked, angrily, stuffing it back into his wallet. He simply shrugged. I threw the wallet back at him, with a bit more force than needed. His still caught it, though.

"You'll have to teach me to drive, Ikuto." I ordered.

"That's not a very polite way to ask." Ikuto teased.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto-kun, will you _please _teach me how to drive sometime? No rush, though. I can always wait for Ikuto-kun." I said, in a mockingly cute voice. Ikuto raised his eyebrows at me.

"That's more like it." he said, a small smirk on his face. Ahh. Ikuto's smirk is so sexy. Hmm…wait. I never thought it was sexy before…just annoying.

"I…I'm gonna raid your fridge…" I said, jumping up from my seat. I sprinted to the kitchen, avoiding the gaze of a confused Ikuto.

I pulled the fridge door open when I reached the kitchen. There sure was plenty of food. I could create something. I scanned through the food and reached in to grab some ground beef. As I did I felt something wrap around my waist…Ikuto. I dropped the beef as Ikuto pulled me from the fridge.

"You're wasting electricity, Amu-_chan_." whispered Ikuto, kicking the fridge door shut. I was blushing furiously and didn't want him to see. I could only imagine his teasing words.

"I-Ikuto, perverts shouldn't be in the kitchen when someone's cooking." I stuttered.

"Come on, Amu, I just want to watch~." he hissed into my ear. I shivered. He pulled me into his chest, tighter. He was way too warm. I was sweating. I turned around in his arms to face him. My face was pushed against his neck. I was still blushing, furiously.

"Ikuto, you're hot." I said.

"Excuse me?" he said, his grip softening.

"I'm like sweating, Ikuto, you're burning up. You have a fever?" I said, looking up at him. He looked angry, again. Weirdo.

"Hey, sorry, just sayin'." I said, shrugging.

"Unfeeling." Ikuto mumbled. I glared up at him.

"Don't get mad at me for being concerned about your health." I reached a hand up to feel Ikuto's forehead. It wasn't any hotter than normal. I felt his cheek then his neck. Still a normal temperature. "Hmph. Maybe I'm the one who's sick."

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Ikuto said. I laughed. He looked surprised. I even felt surprised. I wouldn't usually laugh at this insult, would I?

"Hey, Ikuto?" I said.

"Yeah?" he peered down at me, again.

"You're still hanging on to me."

"Yeah, I know."

"Will you let go now?" I was a bit irritated.

"Why? You don't seem too eager to cook, anyway."

"Well, then, will _you_ cook?"

"We could work together."

"Are you willing to work hard?" I was playing along.

"Depends on how you mean."

"Well, I know I'm sexy and everything but I'll need to be separated from you."

"I don't know if I'm willing to work _that_ hard." I giggled.

"Well, that's the only way I'm willing to negotiate." I said, turning my head to the side, stubbornly.

"Oh, I'm sure I can find another way." He slid his hands up my torso and held my face. He pulled my face closer to his and I placed my hands on the sides of his head, my fingers entwined in his silky hair. I stared into his eyes, waiting for the perfect moment. As we slowly pulled our faces together, I whispered to him.

"You shouldn't let you guard down, Ikuto." I slid from his hands and ran to the other side of the kitchen, giggling. Ikuto's eyes followed me as I ran. His cheeks were red, just like yesterday. Aw, geez. I felt my face warm up as I stared at Ikuto. UGH!

"Dammit, Ikuto! I'm sick of blushing! Will you just _not _be a pervert today?!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"I…" Ikuto started, still looking at me, shocked.

"Ugh! And don't look all cute, either! It's really bothering me today, Ikuto! Don't ask me why!" I turned away from him, leaning over the sink. Why was I acting so weird today?

"Should I apologize?" I heard Ikuto ask, his voice closer now.

"No! It's not your fault, I'm just…just…I don't know." I ran back over to Ikuto and threw my arms around him.

"…Okay, I'm getting mixed signals here." said Ikuto. "You told me not to be a pervert, but you're making it pretty hard."

"I'm sorry for yelling. And for teasing you a minute ago. Here, come down, I'll kiss you now." I said, motioning for him to lean over.

"No, I don't want to now." he said, stubbornly.

"Oh, come on, Ikuto, just to say sorry."

"Nope. It wont feel the same."

"Shut up and let me kiss you!"

"No, I don--!" I cut him off by pulling him down by his shirt collar. I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said and I smashed my lips into his. He was still shocked. I felt my face begin to redden as did his. Then, suddenly his risen eyelids began to lower, until his eyes were completely shut. He then moved himself into the kiss. I was caught off guard, just like how I had warned him not to be. He slid his hands into my hair and pulled me in. My eyes were still wide open, in shock, yet his remained lightly shut. His cheeks were no longer red, unlike mine. My eyes closed suddenly, from Ikuto's force, but I opened them again. He wasn't acting like himself. But…I still had trouble deciding if I hated it. I felt my bottom lip get a tiny tug from Ikuto's teeth. I laughed lightly and gave up.

I closed my eyes and slid my hands into his hair. I returned the kiss to him, just as forceful and yet, just as gentle. He bit my lip again, and I wondered if he wanted me to return the favor. I grabbed his lip with my teeth, as softly as I could, and let it slide back. This must've been what he wanted, seeing as he shivered when I did it. I guess guys like it more than girls. I suspect he got more pleasure out of it than I expected since he took the kiss a step further. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. I didn't get it. Should I bite this, too? No, that would hurt. I'll just do it to him, too, maybe that'll work. I slid my tongue into his mouth, too. I felt the pleasure shoot through me that instant. My heart thumped harder than ever.

He seemed to loosen a bit. Why? Did I surprise him? It didn't feel as good without him pushing in, too. I tugged on his hair, hoping he'd get the message. He chuckled and my heart skipped a beat. He moved back in, maybe even more passionate than before. I smiled at this and evened out the passion. After all, I couldn't let him win.

I felt his hands leave my hair and slide down to my waist, where he lifted me up. I tilted my head to continue the kiss, though it was tougher. I wondered where he was taking me. If he sets me in a bed I'll kick him in the crotch. He simply carried me over to the counter and set me there, though he was still standing. Did he think I was tired from standing? Aw, how cute was he? I was now level with Ikuto's face, so it was easier to kiss him. I tugged his lip, again, to show him I appreciated the kind gesture. I felt him shiver again and laughed. Ikuto was such a pervert.

I heard the phone ring from the living room. I couldn't help but moan. Ikuto still didn't let up. I mumbled though the kiss.

"Ikuto…if it's….my parents…..they'll think……we're doing something…….weird." I said, in a begging tone. His eyes slowly opened. He let up the tiniest bit. I rolled my eyes. "If they think…….we're doing………something weird………Ikuto, they'll come over." he halted. I laughed. He sure didn't want to get caught, eh? I pulled my tongue from his mouth and held his face for a moment. The phone rang again. I jumped off the counter and ran to it. I scanned the caller ID before answering. Sure enough, it was my parents.

"Hello?" I said, after clicking talk.

"Amu-chan! You're at Ikuto-kun's! I forgot!" Mama screamed, panicky.

"Mama, is something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Um…yeah. Our car broke down on the way home, so we're going to have to stay in this city while it's getting fixed."

"What? Is anyone hurt? How bad is the car?"

"No one's hurt. But the car is in pretty bad shape. So, we called to ask you if you could stay with someone while we were gone. Will Ikuto-kun be alright with you staying there?"

"I don't know, let me ask." I took the phone from my ear and yelled to Ikuto, "Hey, Ikuto! Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Only if you promise to kiss me again." he said, smirking. Heh. I had a joke for him. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Mama? He said only if I promise to--"

"Amu! No! I was joking!" Ikuto hissed. I laughed loudly.

"Only if you promise to what, Amu-chan?" asked Mama.

"Only if I promise to cook dinner tonight." I lied.

"Oh! Okay, that's fine then! But, remember Amu-chan, if Ikuto-kun is secretly a pervert, just kick him in the crotch." I laughed.

"What're you saying, Mama? Of course he's a pervert." Ikuto's face changed to an irritated look. I shrugged at him.

"Haha, don't be mean, Amu-chan. Well, I gotta go now, sweetie!"

"Okay, be careful Mama! Get a nice hotel!"

"We will, hun! I love you!"

"I love you, too! And Papa and Ami-chan! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up and looked over at Ikuto.

"What happened?" he asked, avoiding my eyes.

"Their car broke down. They'll be staying in another city for a few days, so I'll have to stay here for a while." I explained.

"Oh. I thought something serious happened. Like missing limbs and broken bones." his eyes met mine, again. Yayz!

"Well, I guess it's smart to expect the worst." I shrugged, smiling. "Hey, did your dad leave his car?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, you see, I need to get some clothes and stuff from home. And since you have your license and all…" I said, cutely.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. He said I could use it while he was away."

"Ah! How awesome is he!" I said, grinning. "Well, let's get going then. I want to see how well you drive."

"Flawlessly." He said, blankly.

"Don't get cocky, Ikuto." I said, glaring at him.

"Well, that's what the instructor said." He shrugged.

"Hmph." I walked to the living room and opened the front door. I walked out, waiting for Ikuto to follow. I didn't think about the moment before. Not in the least. I was probably in shock. Ikuto finally walked out, holding the keys to the car. He pushed a button on the tiny remote and the garage door opened. There sat the beautiful Toyota Camry, it's pitch black paint glistening from the sudden burst of light. It was a sight to see, indeed. It looked brand new.

"I-Ikuto, what year is this?" I asked, mesmerized.

"Two thousand ten." he said, simply.

"How did I NOT know this was back here?" I asked, gazing at the master piece.

"You never asked." Ikuto said, simply.

"Excuses, excuses." I said, skipping to the car. I pulled the passenger door open and sat down in the soft seat. I sniffed the scent of the car. It smelled like green apples. I search for the freshener and it was hanging from the mirror. I watched it swing. It was distracting and I needed to be distracted.

"Are you…alright?" Ikuto asked, as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you?" I asked. Funny, I hadn't even seen him get into the car.

"Hm." said Ikuto, looking out the windshield.

"Hm?" I said, "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. He smiled. He seemed…content. "Pervert."

"Look who's talking." he said, pulling out the drive way. What was he talking about? He's the one that started frenching me! Though…I did enjoy it. But he had started it, so he was the pervert! God, and his driving is getting on my nerves!

"Geez, Ikuto, run a red light or leave you blinker off when you turn! Be a rebel!" I said, pissed.

"Why would I purposely break the law?" he asked, his eyes glued to the road.

"For fun! Geez, Ikuto, you're such a conformist." he laughed. Hmph, I'll get him to make a mistake.

"Ikuto…" I said, softly, "I…"

"What?" he asked, glaring out the window, as if he expected a joke.

"I want to lose my virginity to you right now! Please make love to me!" I screamed, putting a strong blush on my face. I hoped he'd fall for it. At first he didn't reply. He just continued to look out the windshield. But when his eyes drifted over to my face and he saw my blushing expression, the car came to a screeching halt. He proceeded to yell at me.

"A-A-Amu! Are you an idiot?! Do you realize what you just said to me?!" I let my blush fade away and smirked up at him.

"No objection yet, Ikuto?" I asked, feeling satisfied, "Only a real pervert would take me seriously. I'm a good girl." His face grew redder as the realization floated into his little, pervy head.

"That's cruel, Amu. You're so unfeeling." the car started to move again.

"You should know. I've told you before, I'm a good actress." I said, smiling at the road. Well, I let the kiss slip back into my mind, carelessly. Since it was here, though, I might as well enjoy it's company. It was so pleasurable. I never thought kissing made much sense. Just people sticking their nasty tongues into other peoples' nasty mouths. The whole thing was just gross. But…not when me and Ikuto did it. It was nice. It wasn't just a kiss. It was far too loving to be just a kiss. Loving…wait. Did Ikuto love me? My eyes drifted over to him. He was still blushing madly. Hmph. Let's bother him a bit more.

"Thinking about that kiss?" I asked, in a teasing tone.

"Hmph." he hummed, his eyes glaring daggers at the road.

"You liked it, didn't you? Ya pervert." I nudged his shoulder with my elbow. He blushed deeper.

"Well…I can't lie. I loved it." he said, simply. Surprise, surprise.

"Good for you! Lying is a bad habit." I said, patting his shoulder. I honestly didn't expect that. I had butterflies in my stomach but I did my best to ignore them.

"And you?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Guh. I loved it. I honestly didn't know what to do most of the time, though. Thanks for leading me through it." I said, truthfully. I absently bit my tongue, softly.

"…Huh." said Ikuto, thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I'll get better with practice." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" he said, turning to me.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" I said, shrugging.

"You…want to do it…again?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah, I said I enjoyed it. Did you not want to? Well, if you say so…" I let my gaze float over to him.

"No! I want to! Really! I just…don't know if we should…" he said, panicky.

"Why not?" I asked, my eyebrows pulling together.

"Well…we're not…together. Would this work?" he asked, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

"Ikuto, is there a girl in your class?" I asked.

"Obviously."

"Well, imagine the kiss. But instead of with me, with her." I said, though I dreaded the thought, myself.

"No, that wont work out." he said, blankly.

"Why not?"

"I just…I can't…imagine myself with anyone else." he said, hesitantly.

"Ikuto, do you like me." he jumped.

"No." he said, no lie in his voice. I felt the dread flow through me. "I don't _like _you. But my answer might have been a bit different if you had asked me if I loved you."

"Don't joke with me, I'm trying to make a point." I said, not believing him. "Well, you see, I imagined kissing someone else. Just a random dude from my class. It…was disturbing. I didn't enjoy the thought at all. But…with you it's different. I obviously like you. I don't know about love. But…I wouldn't exactly be opposed to…you know…kissing and stuff…no, just kissing, forget the 'stuff'." I said, panicky. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not even _I_ am that much of a pervert." he said, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"So, I'll ask you, would you like me to continue kissing you?" I asked, turning to him.

"That's all I've ever wanted." he said, simply. My heart thumped.

"I said not to joke with me." I said, folding my arms.

"Not joking~." he said, grinning eagerly.

"Ugh, Ikuto, you--"

"Look, we're here." he said, pulling into my driveway.

"Pfft." I scoffed, jumping out of the car and running to my house.

**OMFG. Time skipping!!**

We arrived at his house again, me carrying my large bag of clothes and toiletries to his door. God, I wanted a shower.

"Ugh, Ikuto, be a gentleman and carry my bag!" said, struggling to keep it in my arms. To my surprise, he did actually lift it from my arms. Aww. "Thanks, Ikuto!" I gleamed.

"Yeah." he said. He was still being sweet, no matter how annoyingly nonchalant he was.

"Hey, can we just order a pizza or something?" I asked, feeling too tired to cook.

"Aww, Amu-_chan!_ You said you'd cook for me." he said, jokingly.

"Well, I'm suddenly very tired. Can't imagine why." I said, glaring blankly at him. He chuckled. Ugh. His laugh made me want to kiss him again! Must…resist…urge…!

The door unlocked and we walked to the living room. I grabbed my bag from Ikuto and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower." I yelled to him.

"Wait…" he said, at my side in a few seconds. "You're going to shower?"

"Yes." I said, awkwardly.

"In my bathroom?" he looked a bit too upset.

"Planning on it." I said, leaning on my heals.

"…Lock the door." he said, too seriously for a joke.

"Count on it." I said, turning back to the bathroom. I walked in and shut the door, clicking the lock. I searched through my bag, pulling out some soap, shampoo, and a sponge. Oh, yeah. I forgot to bring a towel from home. I opened the door and yelled out to Ikuto.

"Can I borrow a towel?" I yelled.

"Uh…yeah. Hall closet." he yelled back.

"Thank you." I walked out to the hall closet and pulled a large white towel from the top shelf. It was so soft! I loved it! I ran back to the bathroom, eager to use my towel. I shut the door again and started the water. It steamed up as I stripped. I set my soap, shampoo, and sponge on the rim of the tub. I stepped in and immediately felt better. Ahh, a shower was all I needed.

I began to wash my hair, being careful not to get shampoo in my eyes.

"Amu?" I heard Ikuto call.

"Ikuto?!" I yelled, the shampoo splattering into my eyes. "Ugh! Dammit!" I reached out of the curtain to grab a towel to wipe my eyes. The wrack was too far away. I stepped out and grabbed the towel. I began to wipe my eyes, when I heard Ikuto call me, again. He seemed closer than he should be. I locked the door, right?

"Yeah?" he yelled something, again, but I didn't understand it. I tried to open my eyes, but they stung. I turned to the door, wiping my eyes.

"Amu, did you--?" I heard Ikuto, even more clearly. He must've been right next to the door. Unless I forgot to lock it…! I took the towel from my eyes and stared in front of me. The door was untouched. Hm.

"What was it, Ikuto?" I yelled, close to the door.

"Nothing." I heard him say. He was right next to the door.

"I'll be done soon. Don't worry." I hung my towel back up and stepped back into the shower and finished up.

When I finished, I dried off and put my pajamas on. I wrapped the towel around my hair as I cleaned my face. Dried out my ears with the towel before I threw it into the laundry basket. I brushed my hair out once and threw all my things back into my bag, including my uniform.

I walked out, shaking my hair out a bit with my hand. I searched for Ikuto. He was on the couch, watching TV with unfocused eyes. I snuck up on him. I leaned over the back of the couch, placing my long, wet hair on his neck. He jumped. Alright!

"Hey, Ikuto! I'm all done!" he stared up at me, grief in his eyes. I knew he was worried, but…I couldn't help but think he was cute. "Ikuto, what's up? Are you worried about something?" He didn't answer. He just continued to stare at me. He shouldn't do that. I'd probably kiss him again if he continued. I couldn't break my eyes away from his. "Ikuto, you--" he cut me off! He was kissing me again, beating me to it. I let my eyes close, again, and held his face in my hands. I felt his hand in my wet hair. I felt the pleasure start to enter my body when he bit my lip. This was a repeated pattern. I promised him I'd get better. Since he hadn't slipped me his tongue yet, I went ahead and did it. He shivered, again. Ha! Okay, Ikuto shivers when he's aroused, eh? Noted.

We continued to kiss, getting more passionate as the time passed. I thought about doing this with another guy. This time…with Tadase. I cringed away from Ikuto. His eyes opened in an instant. I stared at him for a few seconds. He was Ikuto. Not anyone else. And Ikuto was the only one I wanted to be with. Hmph. Maybe I did love Ikuto. I raised an eyebrow at my sudden realization and snorted at myself. Ah, I forgot I was still staring at Ikuto. It must've looked like I was laughing at him. He looked…down again. This isn't right.

"Ugh, Ikuto, sorry. I was just laughing at myself for being an idiot." I laughed some more. I would feel the intensity of love later, but now I would get what I wanted.

"Do you mind if I continue?" I asked, half expecting Ikuto to decline. He looked at me, curiously for a moment. He looked like he was about to ask me, but instead how just pulled me in to continue the kiss. Couldn't resist? I know how that feels.

It felt like the kiss would last forever. Like it wouldn't ever end. This kiss proved it. I absolutely loved Ikuto. I always have…it's just took till now for me to notice.

Heh. Before, I thought the kiss couldn't get any better. But now, realizing that the one I'm kissing is the person I love…it cannot get any better than this. I was about to push into the kiss, harder, just to give Ikuto a hint that I loved him. But, the doorbell rang. Why was it always something ringing that interrupted our kiss? I could nearly feel a vein popping from my forehead. I slowed the kiss down, trying to slowly pull away, but, somehow, slowing down only made it better. I could've cried as I pulled from him. I stared over at him, sadly, before I opened the door. There stood a boy, probably my age, carrying our pizza. He wore a red and blue uniform and a matching hat, covering most of his curly blond hair. He looked up at me and blushed. Little pervert.

"Um, your…your pizza." he said, handing me the box. "Um…that'll be ten ninety eight." he seemed afraid? I was suddenly aware of my expression. I was glaring very rudely at this stranger. I softened my eyes as much as I could, and it seemed to help.

"Ikuto, I need money." I said, turning to him. He tossed his wallet at me, not looking over. I pulled out a twenty, seeing how it was the smallest bill in his wallet. "Keep the change, buddy." I said, and he beamed.

"Thanks, ma'am! See you!" he waved happily.

"Bye." I didn't reply with 'see you' because I really did not long to see him again. He walked away, happy with his large tip. Truthfully, the tip was both an apology and a way to get him to leave faster. I shut the door walked over to Ikuto. I looked down at him as he looked up at me. He looked…angry? What? Again, Ikuto? I set the pizza on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. I pulled two cans of soda from the fridge and a couple plates from the cabinet. I came back, humming.

"Well, dig in!" I exclaimed. Honestly, I was hungry. I opened the box and saw the gleaming cheese. Endless. Not. One. Toping. "Really, Ikuto?" I asked. He looked up. "Not one pepperoni?" He laughed at me. I pouted. All my anger was gone, though. His laugh just melted it away. I reached out to grab a slice, but Ikuto caught my hand. He pulled me away and wrapped my arm around his neck. He wanted another kiss? I had to refuse this time, though I wanted it just as much. If we continued like this, I just couldn't help but think it wouldn't feel as good. "Nope. No more." I said, closing my eyes, lightly, and shaking my head.

"What? Why?" he asked. I flushed. These were the first words he had said to me since I left the shower. Screw waiting. I grabbed his head, again, and kissed him, forcefully. He was blushing as I did so and it took a while for him to kiss me back, but I waited, patiently.

When we finally pulled away from each other, Ikuto's face was still red. Adorable! I'd kiss him again, if I hadn't just finished doing it. At least, this time, we stopped out of our own will. We were both getting hungry.

I pulled a semi-warm slice of pizza from the box and nibbled on it. Even if it was topping less, it was still satisfying.

"Tasty, eh?" I said to Ikuto.

"I think you taste better." he said. I blushed furiously and continued to eat my pizza. I clicked the TV on as a distraction. It popped up with a couple kissing.

"Oh, really?" I asked the TV, "Disgusting, get a room! Me and Ikuto are _way_ hotter!" I laughed. I looked up at Ikuto. He had that look of contentment on his face, again. I laughed as I flipped through the channels. I ended up on HBO, stopping to see what was coming on. The words _Iron Man _popped up across the screen.

"Oh…my…God." I said, "Ikuto, IRON MAN IS COMING ON." I yelled, looking up at Ikuto with wide eyes.

"Hm." hummed Ikuto. Hm? HM?!

"Ikuto, have…have you _seen _Iron man?" I asked.

"No, I was gone during the release. Is it good?" I stared up at him like he was insane.

"It's absolutely AMAZING. We're watching it." I said, turning the volume up.

"Wait, but--"

"Ikuto, we're watching it." I said, "It's a long movie, so brace yourself." He smiled at the TV.

**Hah! They watched it and the loved it!**

**So, take THAT Chelsea.**

I was asleep. I fell asleep while watching _Iron Man_. I shall not be forgiven.

Apparently, I fell asleep on Ikuto, seeing how I…woke up on Ikuto. He didn't wake me, though. He was still watching the movie. HAH! He liked it!

I looked over at the screen. The movie was almost over. Good movie. I was sad that I missed it. I'm such an idiot! I cannot believe…I fell asleep…

I fell asleep, again. But this time, I woke up in a bed. Oh, noes! I forgot to brush my teeth. I jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room. I found my bag and pulled my toothbrush from it. I then walked to the bathroom door. It was closed and I heard water running. Ikuto must be showering. I hoped he would finish soon. I was sleepy and didn't want my teeth to rot.

I sat against the wall and waited. Waited. Waited. I ended up falling asleep, again! Ikuto woke me up this time, though.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. I opened my eyes. His hair was wet and he was in his pajamas. I was right about the shower.

"I wanted to brush my teeth before I went to bed. Oh, yeah, who's bed was I in? Utau-chan's? Or a guest bed?"

"Utau's."

"Okie-dokie, then." I said, standing up. I walked into the bathroom and started to clean my teeth. "Hey, I'm just gonna leave my toothbrush in here. It's the cool, misshapen green one. Remember this." I yelled at Ikuto.

"Alright." he sounded tired.

"Aww. Is wittle Ikuto tiyred?" I asked, in a mocking tone. I heard him laugh. I finished up and left to Utau's room.

**FakeMustache: Wooh! Done. That sure was fun to write.**

**Amu: Haha, this was disgusting.**

**Ikuto: Yes.**

**FakeMustache: But, like I said. It was fun to write. I give a special thanks to Chelsea, for being a pervert and teaching me well. **

**Amu: I wonder what will happen in the next chapter…**

**FakeMustache: As do I. Lol, you guys think I'm joking. You know what would be awesome? If you guys would give me ideas for the next chapter in the reviews. But, no sex or anything. I'm not that deep of a pervert and this story is rated T not M. AND SEX IS BAD. Lol.**

**Ikuto: R&R.**

**Amu: Please give her ideas. **

**FakeMustache: The faster I get ideas, the faster I publish a chapter. But, they always take a while, 'cause I like to make them long. Peace off!**


	7. Nothing like a good old confession

FakeMustache: Okay, I still have no idea what to write about since you guys DIDN'T HELP. Well, a little, I guess.

Amu: Is this one going to be in my POV again?

FakeMustache: Yep. Might as well be. Might switch around a bit.

Ikuto: Sounds good.

Amu: Are we gonna…(whispers)do it?

FakeMustache: Do what?

Amu: You know…_it!_

FakeMustache: …Yeah? I don't know?

Amu: …Never mind.

Ikuto: FakeMustache doesn't own "Shugo Chara" in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the respected owner, Peach Pit.

FakeMustache: Let the games begin! …OH! You meant sex! Lolz, we'll see.

.:Amu's POV:.

**I couldn't lie to myself. I was nervous about sleeping in the same house as Ikuto. I was known to do odd things in my sleep when I was nervous. I remember Mama told me I walked into her bed and talked in my sleep years ago. It was the night before my school play. Nerves effect me in an abnormal way.**

**But that wouldn't happen tonight, seeing as I couldn't fall asleep knowing who's house I was in. And thinking about how I felt for this person. My heart kept me awake. I breathed slowly. If I didn't sleep Ikuto would notice. And I wouldn't want him to think he was the reason I stayed awake. Though…it was true. I let my eyelids slowly close and cleared my mind. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep.**

**I fell asleep! Yes! I sure showed **_**you, **_**Ikuto! Take that! Ah, I was awake now, though. I didn't want to be, though. I slept but I didn't sleep enough. I kept my eyes shut, but the black darkness had been replaced with red light. I turned over. Bad idea. The sun was risen in the direction I turned. I flipped back over and hit something hard(A/N: That's what she said.).**

"**Oh, sorry." I said, not opening my eyes. No reply. I wondered what I hit. I popped one of my eyes open. I knew it in the back of my mind. Ugh, I shouldn't have slept. I was fully awake now. "Hi, Ikuto." I said.**

"**Good morning." he said, a small smile on his face. I looked up at the wall to avoid blushing. It was gleaming in the sun. UGH! I wrapped my arms around Ikuto and stuffed my face in his shirt.**

"**Ikuto!" I said into his shirt, "Tell the sun to…stop shining." He chuckled. I was sure I would blush, so I stuffed my face in his shirt more. He smelled nice, anyway. **

"**Not a morning person, I see." said Ikuto, calmly.**

"**Not in the least. But I know **_**you **_**are." I said, peeking up at him. Aww. He was blushing. He's so cute. **

"**I've just gotten used to waking up with the sun." he said, looking away. I stretched up and pecked his cheek. He blushed deeper. Ha, he looked like me. He started to lean in closer, probably wanting more than a peck, the pervert. I didn't want to kiss him without brushing my teeth, first. I flipped off him and looked around the room. It was Ikuto's room, so I had definitely walked in on him in my sleep. His room looked a little too neat. I guess Ikuto was weird that way. **

"**How'd I get in here?" I asked, knowing the answer. I really just wanted to start a conversation.**

"**I'm honestly not sure." he said, raising his eyebrows, "I just woke up at a point and you were…here."**

"**Hm. So, what did I say?" I asked. He looked surprised.**

"**What?"**

"**What did I say? In my sleep. I know I mumble in my sleep when I've slept walked."**

"**Um…I didn't really…pay attention…?" he said, blushing.**

"**Fair enough." I said, stretching. If he didn't want to tell me, he didn't want to tell me. **

"**Hm? Really?" he said, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Yep. It's your life, tell me what you will." I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled up to him.**

"**I don't believe you." he said, simply.**

"**How so?" I asked, talking into his neck.**

"**I bet it's going to turn against me, in the end." he said, his jaw clenching. He was probably trying to ignore me so I wouldn't get to him. Smart kid. I stretched up and kissed his upper jaw.**

"**That's mean, Ikuto-kun." I said softly into his ear, "You know you don't believe I'd be that harsh." he shivered. Heh, he was right where I wanted him.**

"**No, it's just--" he started, stopping abruptly after feeling me nip his ear. He shivered again. Ikuto, you're such a pervert. I placed my hand on his cheek and softly turned his head to face me. **

"**Ikuto…please tell me you don't really believe that." I said, moving closer.**

"**O…of course not." he said, his parted lips barley moving them. **

"**Good." I whispered, barely touching my lips to his. He was about to press in, when I flipped off him and jumped from the bed. I dusted off my pants and walked through the door, straight faced. I walked to the bathroom and pulled my toothbrush from the cabinet. I was brushing when Ikuto walked in.**

"**What the hell was that?" he asked, looking pissed. I wanted to laugh. I grunted through my toothbrush. I really didn't say anything but I wanted to respond. I finished up quickly and looked up at him.**

"**It was a **_**joke~**_**." I sang, winking at him.**

"**That was pretty harsh." he said, rubbing his neck.**

"**Hm. Indeed." I said, walking from the bathroom. I yawned and stretched as I made my way to the kitchen. I pulled a bowl from the cabinet and a box of cereal from the shelf. I poured my breakfast and mixed in the milk, when I heard Ikuto walk in. **

"**Hungry?" I asked, trying not to smile.**

"**No." he said, expectation in his voice.**

"**Ahh, Ikuto, breakfast is important meal of the day." I stated, putting the milk away.**

"**What was with that?" he asked, irritation in his voice. **

"**With what?" I joked.**

"**Come on, Amu."**

"**Well," I picked up my breakfast and walked over to him, "Give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." **

"**Well, what do you want?" he asked, eagerly.**

"**Tell me what I said in my sleep." I said, stuffing some cereal in my mouth.**

"**Well, that's…impossible."**

"**Why?"**

"**You didn't say anything." he said, shrugging.**

"**I didn't say anything?"**

"**That's right."**

"**Hm. Well, whatever. Kissing was fun while it lasted, eh?" I nudged him in the ribs.**

"**No, Amu, I'm serious. You didn't say a single thing…that made any sense." he said, honesty smothering his words.**

"**Oh, really?" I asked, "Well, if none of it made sense then why not tell me?"**

"**I just…cannot recall." **

"**Bullshit." I said, simply. I wasn't one to curse, well…not this much, but I hated it when Ikuto kept things from me. And I hated keeping things from him, too. We were close enough to share everything, so what was the need for secrets?**

"**Amu, I just…didn't pay any attention."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah, I was a bit…preoccupied."**

"**With…?"**

"**Well…I had had an unexpected visitor pop in on me in the middle of the night. I was a bit busy trying not to…um…do anything." I absolutely believed him, now. Besides, not point in arguing. I don't know what I'd do if he crawled in **_**my **_**bed late at night. I completely understood what he was saying. Well…it was me in love with him, though, not the other way around. **

"**Haha, I see." I said, awkwardly. I looked up at him, apologetically. I opened my mouth to say something, but instead stuffed another spoonful of cereal into it, due to lack of creativity.**

"**But…" he said, smirking slightly, "I do remember you saying something about me."**

"**Oh really?" I asked, with forced fake curiosity.**

"**Oh, you know, just how you **_**love **_**me." He said, his smirk growing.**

"**Pfft." I scoffed. He frowned. I had to scoff, I couldn't tell him I loved him! **

"**Didn't fool you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. **

"**Ha, you were close." I said, stuffing more cereal in my mouth. **

"**Hey, you know it's not good to eat standing up." he said.**

"**Well, you're the one keeping me here." I said, shrugging. I walked past him to the living room. I plopped on my chair and flipped the TV on. I flipped a bit, stopping on Saturday morning cartoons. Oh, to be a child again. **

"**Is it alright to eat in the living room?" I asked, not caring what the answer was.**

"**Why not be rebellious?" he joked.**

"**Ikuto, I'm sorry, I'm a little grumpy in the morning. And I was hungry, so that only added to my torturous intent." I said, honestly.**

"**Yeah, you fell asleep yesterday after barely eating." he said, sitting on the couch.**

"**Yeah, thanks for CARRYING ME TO THE BED, PREVERT." I said, laughing.**

"**Still feeling torturous?" he asked, warily.**

"**Heheh, no I'm teasing you out of love."**

**My spoon slipped through my fingers and clattered in my bowl. "Oops." I mumbled, "Maybe I shouldn't eat in the living room." I looked over at Ikuto. He was looking at me, blankly, though his eyebrows were raised.**

"**You alright there, bud?" I asked, joking, though no humor in my voice. I really didn't mean to say I loved him, but it popped out, even if it sounded like a joke. I'd have to wait for the regret to come, but until then I'd be abnormally mellow.**

"**I should probably be asking you the same thing." he said, pointing to my shirt. It was soaked with milk. Shoot.**

"**Aww, man…"I said, still calm, "Ikuto, can I borrow your washing machine?" he looked at me, a crease between his eyebrows. **

"**Sure…" he said, still looking at me.**

"**Thanks," I said, still looking blankly at my shirt. I jumped from the chair and walked to the kitchen and rinsed my bowl. I then walked to Utau's room and searched through my bag. It was hot today, so I should dress light. But I still wanted to dress nice for Ikuto. I pulled a pair of black shorts from the bag. Then a ripped black T-shirt and a blue tank top. I searched a bit more and found a pair of socks and some underwear. I quickly changed and barrowed a pair of blue high-tops from Utau's closet. They reached up to my knees. Good thing me and Utau were roughly the same size. **

**I checked myself out in the mirror. The T-shirt went well with the tank top that was under it. My shorts were nearly covered by my shirt, and had buckles hanging from both sides. They reached almost to mid-thigh. Then my black socks reached a few inches above Utau's shoes, which matched my tank top. I looked pretty snazzy, if I do say so myself. I brushed my hair out and tied it loosely to the side in a little blue bow I stole from Utau's dresser. **

**I walked with my pajamas to the laundry room(I remembered how to get there from my previous sleep-over's with Utau). I washed them on the smallest setting, pouring only a bit of detergent. I turned to walk back to the living room.**

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Amu left the room, emotionless. What the hell happened? She was her hyper, cheery self a few moments ago. Did I…say something? I didn't say anything, did I? I heard the washing machine start with an obnoxious rumble. I waited for Amu to walk in, a bit anxious. Was she still acting strange, or would she have gotten over what ever I said to offend her. She finally walked in. I had to refrain from dropping my jaw, literally. She knew what she was doing to me, she had to! Wearing such clothes…

"You liar." I said, irritated.

"What?" she said, her eyebrows pulling together.

"You told me you weren't in a torturous mood any longer." she laughed. Ah, good. She was back to her old self.

"Hey, Ikuto-kun, why don't you eat something and we'll go downtown." she asked, cutely.

"What, why would we--"

"Pleeeeeaaaase, Ikuto?? Pretty please??"

"No, but I don't--"

"I'll give you that kiss you wanted this morning." she said, with confidence, as if she already had her way. Well, she was right. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I pulled a slice of pizza from the box in the fridge and placed it on a paper plate. I popped it into the microwave and waited.

"Pizza for breakfast, Ikuto?" said Amu, popping into the kitchen. "That's not very healthy."

"It's almost lunch time, anyway." I said, drumming my fingers on the counter. I thought microwaves where invented to reduce time waste.(A/N: Ikuto, be f**king thankful! I don't even have a microwave, bastard!)

"Hm. True." she shrugged, "Don't forget to change clothes."

"What are your plans for today?" I asked, finally taking my food from the microwave.

"Oh! Let's look for couples making out!" she said, widening her eyes. I unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So we can shout 'PDA!' at them! I've always wanted to do that." she grinned. It wasn't a very good idea to go looking for this type of thing, but how could I turn her down?

"Fine." I said, eating my pizza in large bites.

"And bring your wallet, we're going shopping!" she continued to grin. I just nodded in response, not wanting to choke.

"Oh!! Oh!! And wear something sexy!" she half yelled. I proceeded to choke. "Ah! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was joking." I coughed as she worriedly hovered over me.

"I'm fine." I managed to croak out, between hacks.

"That's attractive." she said, folding her arms with a smirk. I laughed.

"Go on with your plans." I said, not wanting to be a big part of the conversation.

"Oh, okay! Well, we've a long weekend, so the options are endless! We can see a movie. Oh, let's eat out for dinner! And let's try that new café! This girl at school told me they've got really good lattes and some other thing. And there's supposed to be a really good band playing there tonight! Oh! And let's go to…" she continued to happily tell me her preferences in shops and restaurants. I nodded when the time was right and smiled when given the signal.

"Hold that thought." I said, raising my hand slightly, "I'll go change then we can go."

"Alright, I'll wait." she said, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. I walked to my room and quickly pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt and walked out. Amu was in the same position I left her in. She turned around and looked at me, disapprovingly.

"Ikuto…that's too simple. Come on, don't you have something to go with that?" she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to my room. She began to rummage through my drawers. "A-Ha!" she exclaimed, "Look, Ikuto, this is a nice belt. Studs and everything! Put it on." she tossed it to me. I caught it and clipped it on over my jeans' belt loops. Amu pulled out a wallet chain and looked back up at me.

"Ikuto, that's not how you put a belt on." she stood up and unbuckled my belt. That…doesn't sound right. I blushed. She then pulled my shirt as far down as it could go and clipped the belt on over it. "There, that's how it's done. Oh, and this chain, clip it to your wallet." she clipped the chain to one of my belt loops. "You're looking better already!" she looked back over at my dresser and spotted my necklace. "Woah! Ikuto, this is nice!" she picked it up and examined it.

"Yeah." I hoped she wouldn't make me wear it.

"Wear it." she said. I sighed and took it from her. It was a simple little necklace, but expensive. A small cross hung from the chain, glistening. The cross was made from polished cermikite. I got it as a birthday gift from Tadase, which was strange. I don't think guys are supposed to give other guys necklaces. A little creepy. I snapped it on and waited for Amu to continue.

"Okay. Good job. See, you don't need my help with everything!" she said, giving me a 'thumbs up'.

"I…all I did was put this necklace on." I said, flicking the cross.

"But you did it all by yourself. Oh, hey, I like your shirt by the way. They're a good band, where'd you get it?" I looked at my shirt and noticed the faded band logo on it. I couldn't read it.

"I don't know, what does it say?"

"It's a 'Say Anything' shirt. That's the logo for their album 'Is a real boy.'" Oh, that's who it was. I knew them.

"Yeah, um…Utau went to a concert and brought this back." I said, finally noticing the large nose on my shirt.

"Aww! Utau-chan went to a 'Say Anything' concert without me??" she pouted, "You know I've never even been to a concert. I watch them on TV, but I've never been. I'd like to go to one…" I didn't say anything. How could I follow her pout? "Oh, Ikuto, wear these shoes." she tossed me a pair of black converses.(A/N: I don't know if that's grammatically correct.) I slipped them on while Amu stood up.

"Alright! I think we're good here! Woah…Maybe not yet." she looked up at me. I didn't know what she was talking about. I though I was ready. She grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to the bathroom. She grabbed a comb from the cabinet and pulled me to the living room. She let me go and said "Sit down." I sat on the couch, obediently. She began to comb my hair.

"I could comb it myself." I said, looking over at her.

"You wouldn't do it right." she said, "Man, Ikuto! Do you _ever _comb your hair?"

"…I feel like a child."

"You should." she laughed. Ah, the sound of her laugher. Even the slightest giggle echoed in my mind over and over. I blush a little, before regaining my composure. It was embarrassing enough to have her comb my hair, blushing would just make it worse.

"And done. See, that was easy! Oh, wait, finishing touch…" she ruffled my hair, "There. Perfect. Elegantly disheveled.(A/N: Lol.)" she giggled. She had left her hands in my hair. I looked back at her and smiled. She looked down at me, biting her bottom lip. "Hey, Ikuto, can I try something?"

"Go for it." I said, not caring what it was.

"Alright…"she blushed, "Just…don't move. That's all." her fingers moved in my hair.

"Alright." I said. I was a bit anxious now.

"Oh, and, um…could you close your eyes?"

"What? Why?"

"Isn't that a rule? Aren't you supposed to close your eyes when you…" she didn't continue.

"Okay." I said, shutting my eyes. I waited. My neck was starting to hurt while my head leaned back. I frowned as nothing happened. I knew she was still there, though, because I felt her fingers moving in my hair. I still didn't know what she was planning on doing. I hoped it wasn't a trick. I knew how good she was at acting.

"Alright…" she whispered. I felt hair on my neck, so she must have gotten closer. Fine with me. I waited for something to happen. I felt her lips touch mine. Woah…this was different. This…she…was kissing me…upside down? How did I not see this coming? I wasn't moving. She would probably stop if I didn't move, though. But…this was something you had to get used to before joining in. It was also confusing. How would I remember what to bite?(A/N:…That sounds…) Still…It was curiously pleasurable. Thinking only about the pleasure, I went ahead and joined in. I felt her smile. She tugged my bottom lip. Yeah, she knew exactly what I wanted.

How great was it to kiss the person you loved? Beyond words. And the fact that she was willing only made it better. This was as pleasurable as it got. I don't think it would ever get better than this. Well, not for a while, at least. I could wait for…the next step. After all, you can't miss what you've never experienced.

It couldn't get better than this. Unless…I confessed? Would that make it better? I was willing to try anything to increase my pleasure. I was way too selfish.

"Amu…" I whispered through the kiss.

"Yeah?" she replied, not missing a beat.

"I love you." I said, passionately.

"…Are you joking?" she said, frowning.

"Hell no." I said, loudly.

"Ikuto…" she moved her head back to look at me. I knew I was blushing. I stared down at me, for a long time. "You must be kidding." she finally said. I slid my hands into her hair and covered her ears with my palms. She blushed and I pulled her closer. I kissed her, roughly. She returned the roughness, equally. I didn't mean to be so violent, though. I wanted to be as gentle as possible with my precious, breakable Amu(A/N:…Does that sound like…Twilight?).

"Do you believe me, Amu?" I asked, breathlessly.

"How could I? Ikuto, you couldn't love me. That would make me far more happy than I deserve to be." she said, her voice shaking.

"Amu…what makes you think you don't deserve to be happy?" I said, loosening up.

"It…I haven't done anything to deserve it, and other people have to…work so…hard, Ikuto…" I was being rough again. More so than before, actually. This was a higher level of pleasure. Though she still didn't believe me.

"Amu…I love you so much, and every part of my being wants you to be happy, whether or not I'm a part of your happiness. But I will always love you, no matter who makes you happy." I didn't loosen as I told her. I wanted her to feel the importance of my confession and loosening up would help me, now.

"Ikuto…you can't love me…that's not right…you never showed--MMPH!!" I slid my tongue in her mouth, cutting her off(A/N: Ewww…). We were both probably curious about how it felt to French kiss upside down. It felt fantastic, just so you know. It was harder but more exotic than normal kissing. If you could call what we did normal. I continued to kiss her, as violently as I dared.

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of rejection, but I don't care anymore. All I want is for you to be happy, and if I don't make you happy I want you to reject me." I said, slowly. I felt her smile.

"Ikuto…stop joking…I-I'll hit you." she said, her voice shaking.

"Amu!" I laughed, "I'm not joking! I'm serious, please believe me."

"I can't believe you, because…" I felt tears on my cheek. Was I making her that upset? "I'd be way too lucky."

"Lucky?" I gasped.

"Ikuto, I know…you didn't notice because…I didn't…even notice, myself." she said, constantly being cut off.

"What? What didn't I notice?" I said, anxiously.

"Ikuto…you idiot." I felt her smile, "I love you, too." my heart was now out of control. She…she was joking.

"You must be kidding." I said. She laughed loudly.

"Let's not go through that, again." she said. I smiled. This couldn't be happening. Nothing was going wrong. When would I wake up?

"Amu…I'm being too selfish, I think…"

"Funny, I…thought the same thing." she bit my lip, again.

"You know what I noticed?" I said.

"What?"

"We must have some real skill. Being able to have such a conversation without breaking the kiss." she laughed.

"I bet we set a world record." she giggled. Her sweet laughter aroused me. I pulled away from her and took my hands from her hair. "I-Ikuto?" she stuttered. She was way too cute. Was it too late to change my mind about waiting to advance? I tucked my hands under her arms and lifted her over the couch(A/N: Oh, wow. Strong, strong Ikuto-kun.).

**.:Amu's POV:.**

He lifted me over the couch and laid me on top of him as he laid back. Don't try anything, Ikuto.

"Ikuto…" I said, as I moved in for the kiss, "Keep it PG…thirteen." he pouted.

"I'm not making any promises." he said, seriously. Ikuto wasn't one to force…I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. My thoughts were interrupted when he kissed me. He was much more gentle, now. He made each motion slow and detailed. This was just as appealing as his earlier violent kiss. I felt a little hypnotized. I decided to move in my tongue before him, since he did last time. I did it and my stomach jolted. It felt way too good. Even better than before. He must've thought so, too, since his eyes were open as soon as mine were. I watched as his blush painted his cheeks. I didn't blush, though, so why would…ow. What…something just hit my thigh.

"Ow, Ikuto, something just hit me." I said, still not pulling away.

"It's your own fault." he said, smirking. I didn't get it…oh. Wait. No, I got it. I got it, alright.

"How is that even physically possible?!" I asked, pulling away, "It's as hard as a lead pipe!"

"It's natural." he shrugged, still blushing. My face was probably just as red as his.

"Hmph."

"It just how my body reacts physically to my emotional feelings." he stated.

"That's a pretty way to say you have a boner, Ikuto." I sat up on his waist.

"Well, I do love you." he said, blushing deeper.

"I love you, too." I mumbled, "And don't get me wrong, I think about things like that, too. But I'm only fifteen."

"So? Age is only a number, and you _did _say you loved me." he pulled me back down and began to kiss me, violently, again. He was making this harder than it needed to be.(A/N: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!!! THAT'S WHET SHE SAID!!!)

"Iku--MMPH!" ahh, he cut me off with his tongue, again. How could I resist? I returned the favor, just as violently. If he was going to play hard, I was going to play dirty. I moved my hands to the sides of his face and kissed him as passionately as I could manage without screaming. I peeked through my lashes, unnoticeably. He was staring down as me, nearly all of his face red. The problem was I was getting far too much pleasure out of this. But, at least I was winning. Oh, wait…no…okay, now he was winning. He had slid his hands in my hair and pushed me into him. I couldn't say I hated it. But, it was a little much for me.

"I…Ikuto…you're a pervert." I said, straining to make my voice audible.

"Yeah, I am a pervert." he whispered, "And so are you." I still couldn't figure out how he didn't miss a beat, like I did, when we spoke through our kiss.

"I can't…argue." I couldn't lie to myself, I was enjoying this way more than I had planned. If this kept up I wouldn't be sure I could keep denying him what he wanted.

"Ikuto…I don't want…rush such a big step, okay?" I mumbled.

"Why not rush?" he asked, "Why does it matter if we both love each other? Doesn't it make sense to want more?"

"Yes, it makes…sense, but…it's such an im…portant step to take…if it didn't mean anything…I'd be sad." Ikuto suddenly stopped. His hands fell from my hair and he began to sit up. I slid off him and sat next to him.

"I don't want you to be sad." he said, in an almost pleading voice, "You don't have to do anything I want. Just…as long as you're happy. You don't have to do anything for me. Besides, I can't miss…what I've never experienced, am I right?" he smiled at me. I bit my lip. He was being way to reasonable. And way too cute. I hugged him.

"Ikuto, don't say it like that!" I said, "You'll make me want to do it."

"Well, tough. I'd never want to do it with you." he said, plainly. I giggled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm waaaay to ugly for you." I said, pulling away.

"Yeah, you're just…hideous." he said, straining. I laughed out loud.

"Aah, Ikuto! I love you so much!" I said, punching him in the shoulder. He blushed.

"…I love you more." my face reddened with his.

"…Liar." I said, looking away. I felt his arms slide around my waist and pull me over to him.

"You know that dream you had…about me confessing to you?" he asked, blushing.

"Yeah, I remember." I said, looking curiously up at him.

"Well…it wasn't…a dream." he said, hesitantly. I blushed.

"No way…" I said, smiling. I laughed and hugged Ikuto. Finally, the truth was coming out!

"You're not mad?" he asked, smiling.

"Why would I be mad about you telling me the truth?" I asked. I thought for a moment, "I used to pray…that I'd understand you better, you know? I always had a longing to be closer to you…never satisfied…" I said, blushing. Ikuto smiled.

"The truth feels nice, eh?" he said, pulling me closer.

"Way better than lies." I said, kissing Ikuto's cheek. He frowned and pulled me closer to kiss him. I obeyed. I loved him, he loved me. That only helped me along. I felt him frowning as we kissed and I pulled away.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"I have something else to tell you." he said, sadly.

"What is it?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

"I was…secretly…a bit…glad that…your charas were gone…" he said, avoiding my eyes. "Because…I felt like it brought us closer. I know it's extremely selfish, but…it's the truth."

"Hm, yeah, you're right." I said, "That is pretty selfish. But humans are selfish and it takes a lot to admit it. And I'm glad you did." I smiled at him but he still frowned. I tried thinking of something to come out about, too. "I…um…I…love you?" I said, innocently. He laughed. "I love you…more than I loved my charas." I said, not lying. Ikuto still seemed unconvinced.

"Well, you see…" I went on, "My charas are basically just parts of me. And I love you way more than I love myself, you know. So obviously--ah!" Ikuto pulled my up onto his lap. "Ikuto, stop. I'm heavy." I said, blushing.

"What do you weigh? Thirty pounds?" he asked, laughing. I smiled.

"Ikuto, I'm really happy you aren't keeping things from me. I hate that the most." I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, I hated doing it." he said, "But, like I said before, I used to be afraid of rejection." I kissed him, again. I felt the warmth of his cheeks in my hands and smiled. The blushing Ikuto was my favorite.

"Lock the damn bathroom door, please." he said, pulling away, again.

"What…oh!" I said, remembering. My cheeks reddened. "So--you--I was--did…did you--?!" I stuttered, panicked.

"I walked in, yes." he said. My eyes widened, "It wasn't on purpose, don't get me wrong! I'm used to just having family in the house, anyway. And…and I didn't see anything. But what I almost saw kind of…frightened me." I sighed, relieved.

"Gah, Ikuto! Don't scare me like that! Geez!" I laughed. He smiled at me. "Anything else you need to tell me?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Not that I can recall." he said, thoughtfully.

"Good. Lovers are honest. And for your honesty I give you and "A"…minus." I said. He smirked.

"Why the 'minus'?" he asked.

"I just wanted to taint your perfect record." I said.

"Well, an "A" is an "A"." he said.

"Asshole, you get a "B"." he laughed. I smiled and snuggled into his neck.

"How long will your parents be gone?" he asked.

"About a week." I said. He frowned.

"Well, that's just…not fair." he said.

"It's not like we won't see each other at school! And, um, you can just sneak in…when you want…if you want…" my voice drifted off. I didn't want to force him to come see me.

"Well, obviously." he said. "But is that even enough? We'll be used to seeing each other all day before the week's out." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, but then I'll be addicted to you. Life's a bitch." I said, sighing.

"Ah, the feeling's mutual." he replied, smiling. I kissed his cheek, quickly. I grinned as I watched it grow red, then kissed his lips. I really don't think I could handle being apart from him.

**FakeMustache: Yeah, I'm sorry.**

**Amu: You better be. I mean, it's been literally MONTHS since you last posted a chapter. What the hell is wrong with you?**

**FakeMustache: I…I've been busy. Busy, busy…busy.**

**Amu: Liar, you have no life.**

**FakeMustache: Bitch, I've been busy! Really! Though, I am sorry about posting late. Also, if you're in the mood for bad news, the next chapter will be the last. It's actually and epilog. Enjoy it, anyway. I'll be working on a new story! I don't know what it will be about, but let's hope it will be interesting. If you guys have any ideas, I'd really appreciate it. Please, help me out guys. Peace off. **


	8. I am so sorry guys

**FakeMustache: Heyy, you three, how's life been?**

**Amu: Three?**

**FakeMustache: Yeah, my three readers.**

**Amu:…You're…still going with that joke?**

**FakeMustache: Any-who, I'm sorry. I lied to you all. I shall NOT be ending the series. I was just getting a little bored with it, but that's all over now. No worries.**

**Amu/Ikuto: Yes, yes!**

**FakeMustache: Now read on, you fun bags full of happy powder. Read on~**

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Good night, mama! See you in the morning!" I yelled to my mother, closing my room's door. I made sure I locked it. I had the perfect excuse for locking my door. I would say, "Oh, sorry, mama/papa! I locked it while I was changing into my pajamas and just forgot to open it again! I'll remember next time! Promise!" Though I hadn't been caught yet, I still planned on using this excuse at least five times.

I quickly changed into my plaid pajamas and brushed my hair out. The brush shook in my nervous hand. I hadn't been alone with Ikuto in about three weeks and I was extremely excited. I knew he probably wouldn't notice the time we spent away from each other, but I definitely did. I could barely wait. I paced around the room trying to kill time. How long had it been? I laid down on my bed and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels, stopping on an infomercial about some amazing blanket. It was just boring enough to put me to sleep, even in my anxious state.

I woke up, feeling warmer than before. I looked around. My balcony door was open. Ikuto was here! Wait…yeah, he was here. I was so ignorant, he was right there. He was laying on top of me, right in my bed, the pervert. He was asleep…but, he left my balcony door open…that was a problem.

"Ikuto?" I said, softly shaking his shoulder. His face was buried in in my chest and his body was completely covering mine. I shook him again. "Ikuto!" I said, louder. He shifted. "Ikuto, get up. The balcony's door is open and it's cold." I said, shaking him again. He groaned. "Ikuto, come on." He lifted his head up and looked at me for a moment. Then he dropped it back into my chest. Sigh. "Ikuto, are you really that sleepy?" I asked. He nodded and I giggled. He seemed so…vulnerable. I pet his hair and smiled. He was always so cute. I shivered as a breeze blew in through the door. "Ikuto, we really need to close that door. I bet you're cold, too, huh?" I said, still stroking his hair. I felt his arms move and form a tight grip around me. He twisted us around to where we were laying on our sides. He looked up at me.

"I'm not cold." he said, squeezing me tighter. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, too. It was quite comfortable, just laying in bed and hugging. I could've fallen asleep like that. But, I kept feeling the cold night breezes rolling in.

"Ikuto, I really need that door closed." I said, struggling to break free from his tight arms. He only held me there.

"I'm not warm enough for you?" he asked, looking up at me again.

"That's not what I said." I replied, still struggling. He didn't budge. I sighed and gave up. I looked around the room and noticed the TV was still on, though the volume was very low. It was now an acne care infomercial. I wondered how many infomercials had already gone by.

"Ikuto, what time is it?" I asked, moving my head closer to his.

"I got here around one and it's been about two hours." he said, not moving his head.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to, but I fell asleep in the process." he said, looking up again. I smiled.

"You're so cute." I said. His eyes widened a bit and he snuggled back into my chest. "Ikuto, it's really cold. I wouldn't mind sleeping with you if you closed the door." I said. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know what I mean." He sighed and took his arms off me. He moved off the bed and walked to the door. He pulled it open further. "Ikuto? What are you doing?" I asked, standing up. He walked back over to me and hung his arm around my back. He then tucked his other arm behind my knees and lifted me up to his chest. "Ikuto! Put me down!" I yelled. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Shhh." he whispered. I frowned as he walked out onto the balcony. I shivered and wrapped my arms around Ikuto's chest. He kissed my hair.

"Why are we out here?" I asked, shivering again.

"You know, I find it funny how the bitter cold seems to bring us even closer together." he said, looking down at me. I blushed.

"Oh, so this was your motive all along, huh? Pervert." I said. He laughed. I raised my head up and kissed his cheek. He blushed and looked back down at me.

"It's been a while since you've kissed me." he said, still blushing.

"It has…" I said, smiling. He bent over to kiss my lips, but I turned my head. "The moon sure is bright tonight." I said. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's cold." I said, smirking. He snorted and brought me back into my room. He slid the door closed with his foot and walked me to my bed. He lifted the blankets back and laid me underneath them. He then walked around to the other side of my bed and slid under the blankets with me.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

"You tell me." I said. I slid my freezing arm under his shirt and he cringed.

"That would be a yes…" he said, his body relaxing. "Sorry, I should've brought you inside sooner."

"Yeah. You should've." I said, pulling my hand back. He grabbed it.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked, cutely.

"Only if you make it up to me." I said, leaning in closer. He leaned with me, but stopped suddenly.

"…Do you hear that?" he asked. I listened and heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Yes. Ikuto, get under the bed!" I whispered.

"What? But, I--"

"Just go! Now!" I said, pushing him. He quickly jumped off the bed and slid underneath it.

"Amu?" I heard papa calling on the other side of the door. The door knob twisted but the door didn't open. Thank God I locked it. I picked up the TV remote and turned the volume up nice and loud.

"Coming…" I half yelled in a sleepy voice. I walked to the door slowly and opened it.

"I…thought I heard voices." he said, looking around my room.

"You probably did." I said, rubbing my eye. "I accidentally fell asleep with the TV on. Sorry for waking you."

"You didn't wake me. I just woke up for some water." he continued looking around in my room. "Hey…why was your door locked?"

"I don't know. I must have left it locked when I changed into my pajamas. Papa, go back to bed, I'm tired." I said, pushing the door.

"Okay…I'm sorry for waking you." he said, still unsure.

"Good night" I said, shutting the door. I waited until I heard their bedroom door close. I walked back over to my bed. "Ikuto?" I said, softly. I saw him stand up on the other side of the bed. He looked over to me and smiled widely.

"That was brilliant!" he said, walking over to me. I blushed.

"Hey, I said I was good at acting." I said, smiling. He held my head in his hands for a moment, then he kissed me gently. I felt my face grow hotter as he did. I began to move my lips, just like I used to and my eyelids fluttered closed. My arms lifted up to his shoulders and I wrapped them around his neck. We continued to kiss like we hadn't even been separated all those days.

I pulled away, smiling, my face red. "Just like the old days, huh?" I said.

"Just the same." he said, smiling, his face also red.

"Let's lye down…" I said, pulling him back into my bed. We climbed under the blanket. He pulled me on top of him and held his arms around me. I snuggled into his neck, smiling. "Ah, I love you…" I said.

"I…love you, too." he said, his voice shaking. I kissed his collarbone and he shivered, just the same. I kissed his neck and his jaw and his cheek, while he continued to shiver. I brushed his lips with mine, lightly. I was now holding myself over him with my arms. We were looking into each other eyes for a long moment, when I felt his arms leave my back. His hand reached up to the collar of my pajamas and he began to unbutton it.

"I-Ikuto, that's…" I said, not knowing what to do.

"You don't love me?" he asked, continuing to unbutton my shirt.

"I do, but I don't love what you're doing." I said.

"It's not like we're going to have sex. I just want to see what's under your shirt." he said, undoing another button.

"Well…" I said, thoughtfully, "I guess…But, only if you show me what's under yours." His eyes widened a my agreement and he sat up immediately. He pulled off his t-shirt, revealing his toned torso. I blushed.

"Now you." He said, excitedly. He was such a…boy.

"Fine." I said. I undid the remaining buttons and tossed my shirt aside. I wasn't that worried, since I had such a pretty bra on. It was red with a ripped black lace covering it and a tiny bow in the middle.

Ikuto was looking at my chest, blushing. He swallowed.

"I…Ikuto?" I said, reaching out to him. Before I knew what was going on, he pushed me down on my back, towering over me. He slid his hand over my stomach. "Ikuto." I said, strongly. It didn't stop him. What I had worried about was happening. His hormones were taking him over. His hand slid up to my bra. I felt his finger lift the bottom up. "Ikuto!" I growled. He didn't listen and his hand continued to go under my bra. I slapped him, which stopped him for a moment, but not for long. He reached his arm around my back and unclipped my bra, pulling it off. My arms snapped up to my breasts and covered them. I looked up at Ikuto's face, quivering. His eyes were unfocused and his face expressionless, as if he had given in. I began to cry, and when I did his hands stopped moving. He suddenly looked me in the eyes, then looked at his own hands. He started shaking his head and moved backward.

"No…" he said, shaking his head.

"Ikuto, it's alrigh--"

"No…" he said, again. "No…I…I promised you…"

"It okay…You're tired." I said, sitting up. He looked at me, his eyes pained.

"I…Promised…Amu, I'm so sorry." he said, seriously.

"It's okay." I said.

"Don't forgive me!" he said, loudly. "It's not okay, I…I honestly can't believe I did that, I…I'm so sorry."

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I looked at him for a moment…and started crying again. I didn't know why, but I did. Ikuto handed me his t-shirt and I slipped it on. I crawled across the bed and wrapped my arms around him. I continued sobbing into his chest. He sighed.

"You make me so weak, Amu…" he combed his fingers through my hair as I continued sobbing. "I love you so much, I can't believe I did that…" he whispered.

"I love you…Ikuto…Thank you for stopping." I said between sobs. He held me closer.

"I love you so much, Amu…I love you…don't ever leave me…please…" he begged. I didn't reply. "Never…it would kill me." he said.

"I…"

"Seriously…my life would end." he said, "Please Amu…_please_." His voice sounded so sad…

"I won't." I said. "I promise, I'll never leave you…I love you, Ikuto. I love you."

"I love you…I love you…Amu, I love you…" he continued telling me how much he loved me, before my tears stopped and I hugged him, tightly.

"I love you more." I finally said.

"No, I--!!" I cut him off with my kiss. I held his head close to mine, kissing him violently. He kissed me, but kept his hands down. "I love you…" he told me through the kiss, "I love you more than life…I love you more than any words can express…I love you…so much…" I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist. I kissed him roughly, until I finally felt his arms tighten around me. We kissed for the longest time. I loved him so much and was selfishly taking in every word he fed me.

"I love you, Amu." I kissed him harder. "I love you so much." I kissed him harder. "Do you love me?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes, of course." I said, slowing the kiss down. "So much." I stopped kissing him.

"You're spoiling me…" he said, when I rested my head on his chest.

"Look who's talking." I said. I hugged his bare torso, selfishly. "You know…I didn't think it was possible…but we're even closer to each other than before…" He kissed my hair.

"I love you…" he whispered. "Always have, always will."

"You're all mine." I said, "No one else can have you but me." He held me closer to him. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute, then he kissed me gently, for an instant.

"You're spoiling me…"

"It's 'cause I love you." I said. He kissed me, again.

**FakeMustache: Well, sorry it's so short…And sorry for not writing anything in…months…eheh. You'll get over it…**

**Amu: Go f*ck yourself.**

**FakeMustache: …No…**

**Ikuto: It's like you don't even care about your readers. **

**FakeMustache: No, shut up.**

**Amu: You're the lowest…**

**FakeMustache: But I said--!**

**Amu/Ikuto: You. Make. Me. Sick.**

**FakeMustache: *CRYS* I'M SO SORRY I'M SO UNFAITHFUL!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**

**Amu: …Geez, man, suck it up.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, it's not like you're all that important to anyone.**

**FakeMustache: Well, thanks, Ikuto, that really makes me feel better. Well, hope you guy enjoy. I'll try to get a new chapter in every month. : ) ILY!! :D**


End file.
